The Day The Mushroom Kingdom Fell
by wickedpirate666
Summary: Mario and Luigi, fight Bowser every day without any trouble. But can Bowser actually turn the two brothers against each other? Luigi knows who's helping Bowser with his evil plan and intends to stop them. But will he succeed? Completed and being revised
1. Ch1:A Day For Chillin

**A note from me: Hello everyone! I don't know if any of you have ever even heard of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show, but I just love it to death and think that it deserves to be written about. Hence, this story. Thanks, and please: leave reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Luigi, or any of its characters, Nintendo or some other person does, so don't kill me. **

* * *

It was a bright, sunny morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. Rays of sunlight shown in through Mario and Luigi's window and landed on their two beds. Luigi was the first to rise (he was always an early bird) and he sat up in bed. Luigi was tall and skinny, and always full of energy. He yawned, and looked out the window. It was the perfect day to skip work. (Which was mainly fighting bad guys. They didn't unclog pipes much anymore.) Luigi jumped out of bed, and ran over to Mario.

"Marrrriiiiioooooooo," Luigi whispered into Mario's ear. Mario was short and kinda fat but he wasn't nearly as fat as Wario, his cousin. But that's a whole other story in itself. Anyway, Mario and Luigi were equally smart (Luigi possibly being smarter) but Mario bossier, so he was thought of as the leader of the two. But don't get me wrong: these brothers loved each other, both had a great sense of humor, and both _loved food_. They were the perfect team.

"Rise and shine!" Luigi shouted. Mario shifted away from Luigi, hoping that he would go away. But that wouldn't work. Luigi, annoyed, jumped on top of Mario like a cushion. _That _certainly got him up.

"Alright! I'm up, Luigi!" Mario cried, and he stretched on his bed.

"Wonderful day, huh?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, it sure is," Mario said, stealing a glance out the window. "A wonderful day to let me sleep in!"

A delicious smell slipped into Mario and Luigi's room. It was coming from the kitchen. With that, Luigi ran out of their room and into the kitchen. His stomach was growling, and he wondered what was for breakfast. Luigi's socks slid across the tiled kitchen floor, and he slipped. Luigi tried to balance himself, but it was too late. He slid into the cabinets.

Peach and Toad were already at the table, eating breakfast and enjoying the spectacular floor show. "Nice one, Luigi," Toad squeaked in that mouse-like voice of his. Toad was a tiny little fungus. And by fungus, I mean fungus: he had a mushroom growing out of the top of his head!

"Oh! Are you alright?" Peach asked. Peach's full name was Princess Toadstool (I really don't know how you get "Peach" out of that). She was the princess of Mushroom Kingdom. But she lived with Mario and Luigi so that they could protect her. Toad just came along to live with her since he was her servant and right-hand man (or fungus or whatever you wanna call him). When Luigi didn't respond to Peach, she asked our fallen hero again. "Luigi, are you dead or what?"

"I'm feeling just peachy," Luigi replied sarcastically, lying upside down against the cabinet.

"What was that loud noise?" Mario cried as he ran into the kitchen, ready for a fight. "Was that Bowser?! Or Goombas?!"

"Luigi," Toad and Peach replied simultaneously.

"Oh," said a relieved Mario, and he walked over to Luigi. "Need a little help?" Mario asked with a smile.

"Yes," grumbled Luigi as Mario helped him to get up and walk over to the table.

Finally, they all sat down at the table and had breakfast. Then our heroes were ready to start off their day. "Man, I'm just totally gonna chill today!" Mario said excitedly.

"Me too! I'm not gonna do anything today!" declared Luigi.

"C'mon! Let's go run down by the lake and lay on the grass!" Mario shouted.

"Yeah!" Luigi agreed and they both ran out the door. But then Mario stopped.

"Wait. Toad and Peach: you guys wanna come too?" he called to the two who were standing by the door.

"Umm, no thanks," Peach said uneasily.

"Yeah, we gotta go… do something," Toad quickly uttered. Then the two ran off inside the house.

"Weird," Luigi murmured.

"Yeah, but if they snooze, they lose! Last one to the lake is a bowl of cold pasta!" Mario shouted and started to run down the hill. Luigi figured Peach and Toad were just being weird like they usually were (this had happened countless times before), and he chased after Mario towards the grassy paradise.

* * *

**Hello everyone who is reading this story now that it is finished! I'm working on revising every chapter for your reading pleasure. So... it should be a better story now! Hooray! And for those of you who are just starting my story for the first time, I know that this chapter starts out slow and pointless. But better (and hopefully funnier) things happen in later chapters! I swear! **


	2. Ch2:VacationInterrupted,Fate Intervened

**A note from me: Sup peeps! Yeah, I know it's a bit short,** **sorry. But enjoy anyway!**

* * *

At the bottom of the hill, Luigi waited for Mario to come running down. After a couple of minutes, he saw Mario jogging down very slowly, huffing. When Mario reached the bottom, Luigi smiled. "Someone needs to go on a diet, eh Mario?" Then he laughed. Luigi had always been the faster of the two. And of course, Mario wasn't exactly as skinny as a twig.

"Ah, shaddup," Mario said, still wheezing.

"So now what?" Luigi asked.

"Now we relax," whispered Mario, and he plopped down on the soft grass. Luigi followed.

"This rocks," Luigi said, and Mario agreed.

Suddenly, they felt the ground shaking and heard a loud thumping noise. Then they saw Toad run up to them from behind. "It's got Peach!" Toad shouted.

"What does?!?!" Luigi and Mario asked in unison as they both jumped up, preparing themselves for whatever was coming.

Unexpectedly, a huge robot came towering down the hill, holding Peach in its grasp. Mario and Luigi didn't have to think twice about who it was.

"Bowser," our heroes snarled. Bowser was a huge dinosaur/ turtle (we don't exactly know what he is. Studies show that he shouldn't even exist, so we're clueless) with a spiky shell and a bad attitude. He was always trying to cause trouble and, of course, kill the Mario Brothers.

A speaker came from inside the robot and screeched, "I've got your precious princess now! You won't beat me this time! I've built my latest creation, the Bowser Bot 2000!"

"Houston, we have a problem," Luigi whispered as one of the Bowser Bot's arms came crashing down towards him and his brother. They both jumped out of the way just in time for Mario to see a control box on the robot's back.

"I've got a plan," Mario said. Then Mario and Luigi ran away from the Bowser Bot and hid behind a bush. "You distract the robot, and I'll shut it down from behind."

"Check," Luigi said. "Wait, what?!?!"

"Look out!" Mario cried as a huge missile came shooting down from the Bowser Bot's head. The Mario Bros. split up and ran in two separate directions. Luigi jumped right in front of the Bowser Bot.

"Hey Bowser! I bet you can't flatten me!" Luigi yelled, hoping that Bowser couldn't.

"You bet I can!" boomed Bowser back and he sent the robot's foot after Luigi. Luigi started to run, but STOMP!

**

* * *

**


	3. Ch3:A Brothership Stolen

**A note from me: I think this is the 3rd time today that I am updating this story chapter wise, so yay for me! Yeah, I'm really bored, and this gives me something to do. But anyway, enjoy and please: LEAVE REVIEWS! I feel so isolated...**

* * *

"Whoa! That was too close!" cried Luigi. The foot had missed him by mere inches. "Mario, ya done yet?" Luigi called anxiously. 

"Not quite," Mario called back. He had just climbed up the back of the Bowser Bot and he was close to the control box. Mario opened the control box's hatch and started pulling wires out.

"Oh, do hurry, Mario!" Peach called from the Bowser Bot's hand.

Luigi was still running away from the robot's foot when he tripped over a root. "Ooof," Luigi grunted when he landed. The Bowser Bot's foot came towering down right where Luigi lay. Luigi curled into a ball and screamed for help. Toad and Peach watched in wide-eyed terror.

When Mario saw what was about to happen to his brother, he began franticly yanking out the last couple of wires. Just as the foot was about to crush Luigi, the robot stopped right in its tracks. Mario had ripped all of the wires apart. Luigi rolled out from underneath the robot foot, and sighed. "Now _that_ was my closest call ever," he laughed, extremely relieved. The Bowser Bot's head opened, and Bowser flew away in his flying machine (hey, don't blame me for not knowing what that flying thingy is called).

"I'll be back for you, Mario Bros., and your little Princess, too!" he cried angrily and was off. Peach jumped out of the robot's immobilized hand.

The Bowser Bot stood still, uncontrolled and harmless. Mario jumped off its back and ran over to Luigi. "Luigi, you ok?" he asked, helping Luigi to his feet for the second time that day as Peach and Toad came running over.

"Thanks to you I am!" Luigi said happily, and the two brothers embraced.

"Awwww," squeaked Toad, ruining the moment. You see, Toad was quite annoying, and to be honest with ya, Mario and Luigi didn't like him. (For obvious reasons, squeaky voice and all.)

Peach put her arms around Mario and exclaimed, "You saved the day, for both me and Luigi!" Mario blushed a deep red.

"Well, Luigi helped too, Peach," Mario added, seeing Luigi scowl at Peach.

"Yes, darling, he _did_-" Peach glared at Luigi over Mario's shoulder, "but not as much as _you_, dear."

Well, now you know that Peach and Luigi absolutely _loathe _each other. From the moment the princess walked in Mario and Luigi's door with her massive load of luggage (mind you, Peach's stuff fills up her entire room. There is no walking space in that death trap!) with that little stub of a mushroom, she hated Luigi. Luigi had no idea why, either. Peach didn't exactly want to move into their home, oh no sir. But when Bowser knocked down her castle some time ago, she had no where else to go.

There's also something else you should know (but you've probably already figured it out): from the very beginning, Mario had always loved Peach. Luigi tried to convince Mario many times that Peach was one bad princess, but Mario always told Luigi to forget about it. Mario believed Luigi, like a good brother would, but that wasn't much help. "Just ignore her," he had told Luigi.

And for a romance to truly work, the girl has to like the guy back, as we all know. So, Peach _had_ to go along with the whole lovey-dovey thing or her plan would never work.

While Mario and Peach stood there in the middle of the field kissing, Luigi started going back up the hill. "Mario!" he called and Mario walked up the hill with Peach. Luigi waited for them, and then cut in to their little love affair. "Mario, can I speak to you for a moment?" Luigi said, glaring at Peach.

"Go right ahead, Luigi," Peach said.

"In private," added an annoyed Luigi, and Mario stepped away from Peach.

"What is it that couldn't wait, Luigi?" Mario asked angrily.

"Can't you put two and two together, Mario?" Luigi asked. He then saw Peach and Toad attempting to listen in, so he started to whisper. "We haven't had one free day 'cause Bowser always has new schemes and knows where to find us. We may be at the Mushroom Kingdom Natural History Museum one day looking at ourselves in the hall of fame (ok, everybody's gotta have some right to brag) and he'll be there ready for us. We may be at the beach the next day and he'll find us there, too. For God's sake, we could be in outer space and he'd still find us! And don't you think it's weird that every time we go somewhere that Peach and Toad decide not to join us, and next Bowser comes with Peach in his hand? Don't you see what's happening?" Luigi finished.

Mario paused for a second, and fired back, "Well, genius, didn't you ever think that maybe in Toad's haste to find us, Bowser followed him to us? I mean, he's not exactly the brightest toad ever."

"Maybe so, but I'm not sure..." Luigi trialed off.

Just then, Peach butted in. "Is there a problem here, dear?" she asked Mario sweetly.

"No problem at all, Peach! No problem at all." Mario then turned away from Luigi and walked up the hill to their house with Peach.

Luigi stared at Mario in disbelief for as second and was brought back down to reality when Toad called, "C'mon, you slow-poke!"

Luigi then shuffled up the hill, sad and alone. _What's happening to Mario? He always used to listen to me…_Luigi thought to himself. _It has to be Peach. It has to! _Luigi thought angrily as he went straight to his room.

"I gotta do something!" he shouted at no one in particular and he threw himself on his bed, trying to think.

After about 15 minutes of pouting about Peach, Luigi grew hungry. On his way to the kitchen he passed Mario on the couch reading a book. Luigi sighed and when Mario still didn't look up, he continued on towards the kitchen, depressed. After making himself a bologna sandwich, he sat down at the table.

While he sat chewing, Luigi could hear Peach talking in her room. _She's probably plotting with that no good mushroom _Luigi thought. Suddenly, a little imaginary light bulb appeared above Luigi's head just as it does it cartoons. Yes, he had a brilliant plan. What was his plan, do my dear readers ask? One simple little word: eavesdropping.


	4. Ch4:A Recipe For Disaster

**A note from me: Hello all! Another chapter is here! Yes, its another short one, well excccccccuuuuuuuuuusssssssssseeeeeee me!!! Also, I'd like to bring to everyone's attention that Luigi Rules 512 is the only one here _nice enough to review!_ You people should be more like her! Ok, now that we're done with that, on with the story!**

* * *

Luigi, who was not one to be serious all the time, then proceeded in doing a "James Bond" and rolled around to Peach's door while humming Bond's theme music. Once at her door, Luigi got up and pushed his head against it. He heard mumbling at first, but then it got clearer: 

"You know what, Toad? I've had it here! That slobbering dog Mario actually thinks that I love him! Ooo, it sends shivers up my spine to have to live with somebody like that who could propose marriage _any day, any time._ And of course, I bet Bowser would make me marry him, just so we could keep the plan on. Yuck!!!"

Luigi knew that something like this was going on, but wasn't exactly prepared for it. _What plan are they talking about!?!_ Luigi wondered. As if an answer to his question, Toad started talking.

"Now isn't the time to be worrying about Mario, my princess. _He's_ going according to plan. That moronic Luigi, though, is catching onto us. Did you hear what he said to Mario earlier, when Luigi pulled him off of you?! We're toast! Yeah, sure, we can pretend that it'll all work out, but what if Mario sides with Luigi in the end instead of you? What if they don't go against each other as Bowser said they would?! Bowser won't be happy with us at all…"

Toad had practically shrieked those last few lines. But that didn't matter to Luigi. His head was whirling right now. _Separate us? Force us against each other? HAVE MARIO SIDE WITH PEACH!?! _Luigi had no idea what to do. He then forgot his position as eavesdropper and slumped loudly against the floor. Luigi heard Peach's room go quiet and he realized he was about to be given away. "Oops!" Luigi whispered and he ran down the hall towards his room.

Luigi looked back for a split second and saw that Peach and Toad were glaring at him from her doorway. _This isn't good…_ he thought as he retreated to his room.

* * *

Peach and Toad watched as Luigi slammed his door shut. They then went back into her bright pink room and closed its door as well. 

"That's it. The damage has been done. He heard everything… what should we do now?" Peach said slowly, sounding defeated.

"There's only one thing we _can_ do, Peach. We gotta go see Bowser and tell him," Toad said sadly. And that, dear readers, is exactly where they go.

* * *

**Ooo, more suspense! I'm sorry that I'm so mean as to do that, people, but its so much fun!!!**


	5. Ch5:Bowser's Lair

**A note from me: Sup everybody! Its another chapter! Yay!!! Once again, I'd like to thank Luigi Rules 512 and Zbfan for reviewing, THEM BEING THE ONLY ONES! Don't make me beg for reviews! Please! **

* * *

Peach and Toad quietly left Mario and Luigi's house. They then walked quite a long way to a massive rock. Behind the rock was a warp pipe. The twosome both looked around to make sure no one was spying on them and they finally hopped in. 

After going through what seemed like a cross between a slide and a rollercoaster ride (Toad was screaming excitedly the whole way), Peach and Toad popped out of the pipe and landed on rocky ground. They got up, brushed themselves off, and walked down a long corroder filled with frame upon frame of portraits of Bowser. They then came to a huge door and paused before going in.

"Alright, let me do the talking, Toad. And back me up when I need it. You know how Bowser is about his plans," Peach whispered. Toad nodded silently in agreement. Mustering up their courage, the two thrust the door open.

Bowser sat on a green throne surrounded by armed guards, mostly koopa troopas. On his head he wore a crown decorated with many jewels. (Nobody knew where he got it from, but no one had the courage to ask. Bowser had one heck of a temper.) The Koopa King snarled as Peach and Toad tip-toed in.

"The only reason that you're here could be that my eeeeeevil plan is not going well. Are the Mario Brothers not turning against themselves as I planned? Have you, Peach, not been romantic enough with Mario after my whimsy defeats in order to turn him away from Luigi?!" Bowser now appeared furious.

There was a long, eerie silence. (I don't know about you, but those always creep me out!) Finally Peach forced herself to speak.

"We've done exactly that, your wickedness, but…I'm afraid that Luigi is catching onto us." Peach recoiled and waited for a smack across the face (Bowser had a tendency to do that) but there was none of the sort. Bowser just tilted his head back and let out a long, sinister cackle. It was so uncalled for that Toad jumped nearly 10 feet in the air!

After Bowser was done doing his awesome evil villain laugh, he spoke.

"That's it? Luigi's catching on? That nimrod couldn't find his way through a mouse maze with a map! He's about as stupid as a screen door on a submarine! He-" Bowser saw Peach and Toad giving him looks and he quickly stopped his rambling. "Don't worry about it. But I'm thinking you should move onto phase two of my _brilliant_ plan." (Bowser's also a self-conceited jerk, in case you haven't already figured that out.)

Peach and Toad gave Bowser that look similar to what dogs do when they cock their heads to one side to show that they don't understand. Bowser clearly didn't seem to get what they were doing and started making faces at them that asked, "_What_?" until one of the guards standing beside him couldn't stand it anymore.

"Sir, they don't know what phase two of the plan is, sir!"

Bowser glared at the guard and lied, "I was just about to figure that out! Step out of line one more time and I will tear you to shreds!!!"

The guard was so frightened that he peed his shell. It then had to ask Bowser a question but didn't want to be ripped to shreds so the guard stood shivering on the sidelines…with its hand raised.

The Koopa King was right about to answer Peach and Toad when he saw the guard with its dripping shell. Bowser almost felt a tad sorry for the koopa so he called on him.

"Yes, what is it that you want?"

"Umm, I would like a brain-I MEAN A CLEAN SHELL! SIR!"

Bowser smacked himself on the head and waved his hand as a signal for the guard to go as another guard took his place. He then turned back to the princess and the mushroom.

"I'm sorry, where were we?"

"Phase two of your master plan, your evilness."

"Right. Phase two is when you both frame Luigi into doing something terrible to Mario. Mario is weaker than Luigi, hard as it may seem, in the ways of brotherhood-and brains. He will fall for my trap, hate Luigi no matter how hard Luigi may try to convince Mario that he didn't do it, Mario will then look to you, my darling princess, for comfort, and finally the spilt will be complete. With the two against each other, their annihilation will be inevitable. First the Mario Brothers, next Mushroom Kingdom, and for the big finale, the world! MUHAHAHAHA!!!"

Bowser then got his really cool evil laugh going and Toad felt it was right to join in. When Peach realized that she could join into the group without being hit (Peach really hated that) she started her villain laugh, too. But a princess cackling just doesn't sound right, and Bowser and Toad stopped as soon as she started. So they were both just kinda staring at her, and Peach felt her cheeks go red hot. She murmured, "Awkward…" and broke the silence.

Bowser then decided it was time for their little chat to be over.

"Now go, my minions, and create havoc!"

With this, Peach and Toad left through the huge door to carry out their orders. Once they were near the lair's exit, Peach turned to Toad with a creepy smile on her face. "You heard Bowser, Toad. Its time to get this par-tay started!"


	6. Ch6:Motivation

**A note from me: Hello all! Yes, another chapter, I know that it's kinda short but that's just how I roll. I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed (which is surprisingly A LOT more people). I'd also like to thank Dice44 for the idea for this chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

Now, dear readers, I'm going to do a little side tracking from our story to give you a little background info on our two-timing evil peeps Peach and Toad. Why, might you ask? Don't, 'cause I'm not gonna answer that. Well, alright, you put up a good argument. It's because everyone wants to know why these two punks have gone over to the dark side, so to speak. You don't want to know why they did? Well, too bad. That's what this entire chapter is about, so deal with it.

Anywho, we'll start with Toad because he's easiest. To put it simply, he has no mind of his own and does whatever Peach does.

But why would Peach have a grudge against her boyfriend from about every other story on this site and his freakin' awesome brother? Well, she has good reason to.

Way, way back in the day Peach, Mario, and Luigi were all the best of friends. They did _everything_ together- they went to the 12 o'clock opening night of the movie _Yoshis of the Caribbean: Dead Toad's Chest_ and they also got the 6th Toady Potter book as soon as it came out.

But after a while Peach seemed to notice that Mario was closer to Luigi than to her. Mario always insisted that Luigi went on all of their dates and if Luigi was home sick, Mario would stay home to take care of him. This infuriated Peach. Sure, Luigi _was_ her friend, but when he seemed to pull Mario away from her Peach just hated his guts. And of course, we all love Luigi and all know that he didn't and wouldn't do this purposely. This just caused a chain reaction to occur making Peach become mad at Mario for hanging around with Luigi so much.

And that's basically were Bowser comes in. After that, Peach quietly resolved to destroy the Mario Brothers for the hurt that they caused her. (She's a bit extravagant to go straight to the idea of murdering them, but oh well.) She knew that she couldn't do this on her own so Peach set out for Bowser to consult him with her problem. And Toad just kinda tagged along with her. Once she had found Bowser, she told him what had happened and asked if he would help her carry out her dastardly deed. The Koopa King gladly agreed and came up with the plan that would split the Mario Brothers apart, just as they had done to Peach. Peach was extremely happy with this plan and wanted to do it first (I've lost count after 100 of their sucktacular schemes) but now it was finally time to carry out "the plan". Oh, and as far as Peach's castle goes, Peach willingly allowed Bowser to knock it down for their splitting up the Mario Bros. plan. They would need to do it in order for Peach to "get closer" with Mario and turn him against Luigi.

I have now caught you up to our story line and you now know Peach and Toad's motives. So now we will check on our heroes and see what they're up to…

Luigi sat in his room, wondering what he should do. _I have to talk to Mario. He'll understand if I tell him Bowser's involved!_ Luigi thought as he opened his door quietly. He looked down the hall and saw that Peach's door was open. "Is anybody home?" Luigi called so that the whole house could here him.

"I'm in the living room, Luigi! Peach and Toad left," Mario answered back.

Luigi took a sigh of relief and walked into the living room. There sat Mario, on the couch… and he was… BUM BUM BAH!!!

**

* * *

**


	7. Ch7:The Damage Is Done

**A note from me: Hey everybody! Its chapter 7! And its not short! (At least not by my standards.) Oh, and I would really like to hear your feed back on this chapter because it took me a while to just attempt to get it believable. And you'll see what I mean by that once you read the chapter. But please: reviews, reviews, reviews! And now, where was I? Uhhh... oh, that's right. I will now conveniently refresh your memory from the last chapter:**

**There sat Mario on the couch…and he was…**

* * *

...reading a book. What'd you think he was doing, dying or something? Sheesh, you guys want a climax every chapter. Mario looked up when he saw Luigi walk in.

"Hey Luigi! Man, I'm reading the best book ever. It's about two guys who are best friends and the next thing you know it, they hate each other because of one little thing and almost kill each other. Isn't that the craziest thing?" (Time out for a sec: do you readers believe in foreshadowing? If so, HINT!)

Luigi was just kinda staring at Mario in disbelief for a second but then he remembered what he had to do.

"Umm, about that, Mario. I… really don't know how to tell you this, but-"

Just then Peach and Toad waltzed through the door.

"Hi guys! We just went out to pick some blueberries. We'll be having blueberry pie tonight, my treat!" Peach gave Mario a sweet smile as she spoke.

"YES! I love blueberry pie!" Mario exclaimed.

Luigi looked at Peach and Toad with all of the hate in the world as they went to the kitchen door and beckoned Mario to follow. Mario then looked back at Luigi.

"What was it that you were gonna tell me, Luigi?"

"I'll tell you later tonight, Mario," said Luigi, not wanting to tell the evil peeps' secret from where they could hear him.

After the dinner and the blueberry pie Peach suggested that they took a walk in the forest. The whole time, Mario and Peach held hands and called each other those sick lovey-dovey names like poochie-woogums. Luigi scuffled behind with Toad as they did so. They then returned sometime after dark. The moment they walked in the door Toad requested that they watched the Titanic, which is a movie that is like 5 hours long. By the time they had finished the movie Mario was getting tired.

"I'm gonna hit the sack. See you in the morning!" Yawned an unsuspecting Mario as he went to his room. Once he was gone, Luigi scowled at Toad and Peach.

"You stalled for time purposely, didn't you?! You just don't want me to get the chance to talk with Mario about what's going on. Oh, you'll see, I'll foil your plots yet!" And with that, Luigi stomped off to his room, po'd.

The next morning, Luigi awoke and saw that Mario's bed was empty. He ran into the kitchen and saw that it was deserted.

"Anyone home?" Luigi's call echoed throughout the house. He then saw a note on the table in Mario's handwriting:

Peach, Toad and I went to the museum of herology to see me in the hall of fame. We'll be back around 1. -Mario.

Luigi looked at the clock. It was only 10 o'clock!

"Gggggrrrrrrr," Luigi muttered under his breath. Something had to be done about Peach and Toad or he would never be able to stop their evil plan! He then decided that the moment they got home, he would tell Mario. Otherwise, he might lose his brother forever!

Luigi paced the floor, looking up at the clock every 5 minutes. _There's got_ _to be_ something_ I can do to pass the time…_Luigi thought. Suddenly, an imaginary light bulb went on above his head again. Our hero knew exactly what he would do: nap time! Luigi jumped onto the couch, closed the shades, and was snoring in mere seconds. Too bad poor Luigi won't even be able to imagine the horrible things that will be on him after this, shall we call it, nap of doom.

Luigi awoke to a brightly light living room. He then glanced at the clock: 4 PM!

"Man, I really was out…" Luigi said out loud. He then heard his brother's voice.

"Has anyone seen my autographed Babe Ruth baseball? I always keep it right here on my dresser and now it's gone. You know, the one I caught when Peach and I went to that no hitter game and that I cherish beyond belief…"

_No he doesn't. Why the heck would he even care about that baseball? Probably because of Peach, _Luigi thought to himself.

Mario then walked into the living room. "Oh, Luigi. You're awake! Have you seen my baseball?"

Luigi shook his head. "Nope, sorry."

Suddenly Peach burst into the room, Toad not far behind her. "I think you _do_ know where it is, Luigi."

Luigi gave the eeeevil princess a "what the heck are you talking about" sorta look as she pranced over to the couch he was on. "Oh, well then… what's this?"

Peach reached into our poor hero's pocket and pulled out the baseball!

"What!?" Luigi and Mario both said in unison and their eyes met.

"Luigi? But…" Mario couldn't continue. Luigi knew that Mario wouldn't believe that load of bologna, but I guess Luigi didn't know the new Mario.

"How could you?! You knew what that baseball meant to me!" Actually, it really didn't mean anything, like Luigi has previous thought. Mario could've cared less about what happened to that baseball in the past. But not anymore. _Mario, what's gotten into you?! _was all that Luigi could think. He then realized that he needed to defend himself.

"Mario, I didn't swipe it! You know that I wouldn't! Mario!" Luigi cried out. But his brother wouldn't listen. Mario gave Luigi a harsh look and swiped the ball out of Peach's hands. He then walked out of the room, leaving Luigi alone with Peach and Toad.

Luigi just sat on the couch, motionless. _He never cared about the ball before…how could he do this to me?! Now he hates me! This is terrible… how could he side with…PEACH! _Luigi then remembered that he was in the room with the two villains who had ruined his very life.

"How dare you!!!" Luigi shouted angrily and before he knew it, he was on top of Peach and hitting her as if she were a punching bag. He let all of his anger that he had built up do the work. Words flew out of his mouth like bullets. "This is all your fault! Frame _me_, will you?! Take that! And a couple of these!"

Toad decided he wasn't going to let Peach be beaten up and joined in on the fight.

"Don't you lay a hand on her! Do you even know who she is?! She's royalty!" Toad shrieked. But Peach's frightened cries for help and Toad's insults flew right over Luigi's head.

Just then Mario ran into the room and saw what was happening. Much like a father would, he ended the fight.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!" Everyone froze and Luigi settled down. He had never been the angry beat-everyone-up type and was usually the kindest person you'd ever meet. But after what Peach and Toad had done to him…

Luigi now knew that he was in BIG trouble. Mario took in all that was happening and stomped over to Luigi. Luigi looked at Mario and was genuinely terrified. This was not the Mario we all knew before… Luigi knew that he should now fear for his _life_.

"That's it!" Mario cried, and he pulled Luigi off of the bruised princess. "And I call you my brother!!!" Mario roared at Luigi. That hit Luigi real hard. Luigi's eyes filled with tears.

"Mario, I-" But Mario cut him off.

"How can you even lay a finger on my beautiful princess?! You've caused enough damage for one day… and its time to end it!"

_What's that supposed to mean?_ thought a scared Luigi. And with Luigi dwelling on those last words, Mario did something that he had never done before in his entire life. With one fist clenched, he socked Luigi where it hurt. Luigi fell to the floor and curled up into a ball, crying. Not wanting to fight against or hurt his beloved brother, our poor caught-off-his-guard Luigi took the final blow without a fight. WHAM!

The last thing Luigi saw just ripped his heart to shreds. After Mario hit him hard across the head, our now evil brother went over to the crying Peach and held her tightly. He glared at Luigi with a new found hate. Finally, Luigi saw nothing as he drifted off into the dark.

**

* * *

**


	8. Ch8:The Aftermath

**A note from me: Here's the long awaited chapter 8! I'm terribly sorry about not updating for such a long time. Please don't kill me! It's just that I found this awesome book series called The Cirque Du Freak and have been going crazy reading them. So without further ado...enjoy!**

* * *

Luigi felt like a nail was being driven into his skull. He wanted to open his eyes, but he knew that that would've caused him even more pain. Luigi just stayed resting on the floor of… wherever he was, trying to shake off the feeling of a thousand needles being driven into him. After what seemed like ages, Luigi opened his eyes. He found light through them and that gave him strength. Our broken hero then sat slowly up. 

"Uhhh…owww…"

Luigi then examined himself for broken bones. He looked ok, with the exception of his head still pounding. _Looks like all I have is a concussion. I'm lucky,_ he thought to himself. _That Mario sure laid one heck of a beat down on me. He's stronger than I thought._ Luigi then remembered what had happened and gazed around to see where he was.

He was behind the bars of a prison cell in an unknown room. He sniffed at the musty air and came to the conclusion that he was underground. _Why underground? And where?_ Luigi asked himself. He tried to force apart the blockade that imprisoned him, but he obviously had no luck. Those things were made of solid steel! _Now what?_ Luigi thought to himself. Now what indeed. Luigi plopped his bottom on the floor of his cell and thought. And thought. And thought.

Ya know what? If I stick around narrating Luigi, we're all gonna get real bored. I'm gonna go find some action. Be right back...

(This is the part where I had a million of periods. But the stupid editing thingy that you use when you're uploading a story won't let me keep those. So, I have a favor to ask of you all: please, use your imagination and pretend that there are a million periods. Thanks!!!)

AHAH! I found someone to stalk-_I mean narrate!_ Transition line, please!

* * *

Mario sat on Peach's bed, wrapping her arm up in a sling. Toad stood beside the evvvviiiillll twosome supplying Mario with bandages. 

"Are you sure this is the only thing that…_Luigi_… broke?" Mario asked Peach lovingly, growling Luigi's good name.

"I'm sure, sweetie. I just don't know what got into that brother of yours…"

"Don't call him that. He doesn't deserve that title."

"Where is the monster now? What'd you do with him, Mario?" Toad asked inquisitively.

Mario smiled. "I took him to Bowser, just as Peach suggested. Bowser seemed very happy to take him and God knows what he's doing to him right now."

JEEZ! That Mario's a friggen idiot now! Just look at what Peach and Toad have made him do! Why I oughta just-

People reading the story (a.k.a. you): GET ON WITH IT!!!

Sssssooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy for getting carried away with my own story!!!

_Anyway,_ Peach and Toad grinned from ear to ear and were pleased to know that their plan of separation was going perfectly. "Believe me, it's the best place for him, Mario."

About two days passed by and Mario, Peach, and Toad went on with their lives normally (if you're able to call being able to live with yourself after almost killing your brother _normal_). But as these days passed, Peach and Toad began to realize that the final steps of Bowser's plan were to be carried out. It was time for Mario and Luigi to, being put it in the nicest way possible, be _disposed _of. Luigi was out of the way and Mario was the only threat left to Bowser from Peach and Toad's point of view. So the gruesome twosome plotted their course of action for that night. Before supper that night, Peach would put a sleeping formula into Mario's drink. Once he was out, Peach and Toad would hand him over to Bowser. With the Mario Bros. out of the way, they could take over the world!

Peach and Toad wanted to get out of that house for good (Peach was sick and tired of Mario kissing her) so they lost no time in preparing for their plan. They waited patiently for supper to come and once it arrived, the pair went stright to work.

"Mario and Toad, I'm going to go pour us drinks for supper. I'll call you both when we're ready to eat," Peach called sweetly from the kitchen as she put a drop of the potion into a cup filled with Kool-Aid. The sleeping formula was very strong and only two or three drops could knock a person for 12 hours! She then took out two other cups and filled them with only Kool-Aid. Finally, she called Mario to the dining room and they all sat down to eat.

Peach set the tainted cup down to her right and put the other two by her spot and to her left. But, we can't expect all of Peach's plans to go perfectly, now can we? Toad sat down to her right, unaware that this table setting was meant to be Mario's.

"Gosh, I sure am thirsty, Peach!" Toad squeaked as he picked up his cup and winked at her.

And before Peach could do so much as to raise a finger, Toad drank the entire cup of Kool-Aid.

"Ahhh! Blue raspberry! My favorite…type…of..."

Toad couldn't even finish his sentence before passing out across the table as asleep and unwakable as a hibernating bear.

"Uh, darling? Why is Toad catching a few z's right on the dining room table mid-sentence?"

Peach was silent for a couple of seconds, trying to think of an excuse.

"Yeah. About that. Um. Well, I really don't know. I guess he was just… um… tired?" Peach waited for Mario to object and when he didn't she carried on with her alibi.

"Yeah, he kept telling me how tired he was this afternoon. I guess he just couldn't wait, huh? Let's just let him sleep and we'll eat."

The two then sat down and began to eat. While Mario was stuffing his face with pasta, Peach tried to think of what to do next. She knew that she had a lot more sleeping formula left, but when could she use it? Mario was a very slow drinker and probably wouldn't ask for seconds on his Kool-Aid. Suddenly, yet another cartoon light bulb went on above Peach's head.

Peach waited until Mario had finished his plate of pasta (which he polished off in seconds, anyway) and then took his plate.

"I'll go get you some more pasta, Mario."

Before Mario could reply, Peach was in the kitchen scooping a massive heap of pasta onto his plate. She then added a secret ingredient to the pasta: really spicy hot sauce that burns the roof of your mouth off. She stirred it into the pasta so it wasn't noticeable and set the mixture down in front of Mario.

"Here ya go!" The princess said with a smile. But Mario caught her completely off guard with his next move.

Our no-longer-a-hero-because-he's-a-big-meanie-pants nodded in response and picked up a massive hunk of pasta with his fork. He shoveled the pile of spaghetti into his mouth and… his head nearly exploded!

"MOMMA MIA!!! MY MOUTH'S ON FIRE!!!" Having said this, Mario ran into the kitchen to chug down the first liquid he laid eyes on-which happened to be the sleeping potion that Peach forgot to hide. Mario grabbed it and without a thought swallowed all of the bottle's contents! Mario stared into space for a split second and collapsed loudly on the floor, out like a light (and nearly causing an earthquake).

Peach gasped and was silent for a moment, flabbergasted by her amazing luck.

"That worked out better then I thought it would," Peach muttered happily as she dragged the out-cold Mario out of the house and onward to a little family reunion with his brother.


	9. Ch9:Family Reunion

**A note from me: what up everybody! I'm happy that I've finally started getting a lot of reviews, so thank you everyone who's reviewed, including you anonymous reviewers. And now have fun reading Ch. 9!**

* * *

When Mario woke up he saw that he was behind bars. Unlike Luigi had done, the red Mario brother quickly jumped to his feet.

"How'd all this happen?! All I did was drink something to dose the fire in my mouth and… this happens to me?"

Mario was busy wallowing in his grief and really didn't expect an answer to his question. But he got one.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty! So, that rotten Peach finally did you in, too. What, did she set you on fire?"

Mario's head almost hit the ceiling in surprise and he spun around. Peering into the cell next to him, Mario looked for the thing that had talked to him. Whatever it was, it might assist him in escaping! But how did it know about Peach? And what did it mean?

"Who are you?" Mario called out.

Our red capped brother's eyes adjusted to the near-darkness that he was in. Once he did, he saw a person slumped against the wall of its (?) cell.

"You don't know me, Mario? Look a bit closer."

Mario squinted and saw that the person was wearing green overalls and had a mustache… it was Luigi! Mario frowned.

"Oh, it's only _you_. I thought you'd be dead already. It's been, what, 3 days since I handed you over to Bowser?" Mario eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh, crap! I'm in Bowser's clutches! But how??? I…"

Mario slumped down in the cell and thought. He actually looked a lot like the statue "The Thinker"

"I can find a way out of this. I can find a way out of this."

Mario repeated that line about a hundred times straight. While he was doing so, Luigi just watched him contently with a smile on his face.

The 3 days in captivity were not nice to Luigi. Bowser was basically letting him rot away down there. Our hero probably would have, too, if it had not rained so hard that the ceiling leaked. Luigi had been able to use his cap as a pitcher to store water, in which he drank from sparingly (I don't think that you would care if the water was purified or not if you were thrown into prison without any food or water). Other than that, Luigi had no source of water, never mind food. Luigi was very feeble and probably couldn't get up and escape even if he tried. In fact, Luigi had just about given up hope until Mario showed up. While Mario was out snoring, Luigi thought of the things he would say to his brother in order to reunite them again. As a team, the two brothers could overcome any obstacle, Luigi hoped. He ran the conversation he would have with Mario over and over in his head so that when Mario awoke, Luigi stood a chance at winning his brother back.

"Mario, I doubt that saying the same phrase repeatedly will automatically open the gates to freedom. (Since he had been thinking about what to say for a while, he upped his vocabulary a bit.) We're both gonna have to work together towards escaping. But you gotta trust me. Will you please listen to my side of the story while we're just sitting here? It's the only way out."

Luigi shot Mario his famous puppy dog eyes and waited for a reply. Mario sat up and locked eyes with Luigi.

"Sure, I'll hear you're side of the story. I wanna hear all about why you beat up my darling Princess Peach and why I'm a mindless brute for stopping you in doing so."

Luigi ignored Mario's sarcasm and started his prepared speech in a calm voice.

"Mario, at one time you and I used to be peas in a pod, nigh inseparable. But then Peach and Toad came along. Sure, they used to be our friends. Somewhere along the line of time, though, things went wrong. I think Peach cracked or something. But that doesn't matter. What really matters is that Peach and Toad plotted against us. They went to Bowser and asked him to break us apart. He agreed, with us being arch enemies and all. His plan was to use Peach to turn you against me, so that he could kill us and take over the world. In a way, they succeeded. But not if we stand together, and show them that we can't be-"

Mario cut Luigi off and sneered, "Oh, sure, likely story. You were just jealous of me and Peach. Face it. I'm gonna escape without your help, and I'm gonna leave you here. Why should I care about you?"

That little outburst was a bit harsher then what Luigi imagined Mario would say and he lost all patience.

"Do you really think I could make up a lie like that!?! Do you?! And can _you_ explain how _you_ got here?! Who's to say that Peach and Toad weren't involved in _that_?!"

Luigi almost scared Mario with his furiousness. The two brothers sat in a long eerie silence after that retort and Mario mulled things over. _What if Luigi really is right?_ Finally, Mario spoke again softly.

"If you didn't make it up, then how did you hear about the plan? And why didn't you warn me?"

Luigi relaxed and saw that Mario was beginning to realize that he was telling the truth. Our green capped hero brought back a more peaceful tone of voice and responded.

"I overheard Peach and Toad talking about the plan in her room a week ago and it all clicked. But once those rats discovered that I knew all about their dirty little secret, they came after me and sped up their plan. Do you remember the day before the…well…"-Luigi saw that his brother had changed, so he decided not to be too cruel-"the day before everything went wrong, for lack of better words?"

Mario nodded, looking embarrassed when remembering what he did to Luigi. "Oh, yeah, I remember! I was reading a book on the couch and you said that you had to tell me something. But you never got around to telling me it because we ate supper and then Peach suggested that we went for a walk and then Toad-" Suddenly anger flashed through Mario's eyes. "You're right! They _had_ to have plotted that. They kept you away from me the whole night so that you couldn't tell me. And the next morning, Peach convinced me to go to the museum with her and Toad without you so that you couldn't tell me then either! When we got back, you were out on the couch and that's when they must've put the ball in your pocket! Wow! Evil masterminds are so creepy to do that…"

Luigi looked at Mario with brotherly love in his eyes. He won back his brother! Mario must've been thinking the exact same thing because he got up and walked to the bars of his cell that was right next to Luigi's. Tears filled Mario's eyes as he stood looking at Luigi.

"Whatever would posses me to do something like this to you, Luigi? I could've killed you. All over a stupid baseball, too. I don't even know why I cared about it. I'm so sorry…" Mario drooped his head.

"Hey- don't be sad. It's alright. I forgive you. I know that it was all Peach and Toad's doings that influenced you to be a meanie pants, anyway. Besides, what are brothers for?" Luigi said happily. But Mario still couldn't shake the ashamed feeling that he felt.

"I didn't break any bones of yours, did I?" He whispered.

Luigi thought that Mario might act this way. But he was prepared to cheer him up. "Nope, all I got was a concussion. You wanna see the nasty purple, blue, and black bruise that's shaped like a foot on my head?"

That brightened Mario up quite a bit. "Sure!" Luigi showed it to his bro. (Don't worry, squeamish readers, I will do no further describing. I don't even want to know what that thing looks like!)

After that, Luigi asked what Peach did to Mario to knock him out. Mario reluctantly described what will later be known as the "flaming hot pasta incident" and by the end, Luigi was laughing so hard that he was crying!

At this point, Luigi and Mario decided it was time to get to work on a plan. While they were thinking, Mario asked to very crucial questions:

"Um, Luigi? You've been here longer then I have, so I have two questions for you."

"Shoot."

"Number one: where do you…uh… go to relieve yourself? (I can say that in a much more fun way, but I don't think you readers would enjoy my potty vocabulary. Its rather extensive, thanks to a neighborhood kid that I grew up with.)

"Be creative, Mario."

"O... k… Next question. You have no food around here, right?"

"Yup, just water. But that's gonna be a bit hard for you, huh lard butt?"

"Be happy that these bars are protecting you, Luigi. If they weren't, you'd be experiencing the worst wedgie in all of wedgie history."

"That's nice, Mario. Did you want a drink or not?"

"Sure, I guess. If that's all that they have in this dump."

Luigi crawled slowly over to the bars of Mario's cell (he was too weak to walk) and poured half of his water supply into Mario's hat. It was then that Mario once again felt terrible for doing what he did to Luigi. _The poor guy can't even walk, and it's all my fault! How are we gonna escape now?_ Mario was driven from his emotions when Luigi called him down to Earth.

"Mario, this is all of the water you're gonna get from my hat unless it rains, so don't drink it all in one sitting like a pig!"

They both shared a laugh and Luigi raised his water-filled hat.

"I have a toast to make!"

Mario raised his hat as Luigi spoke.

"To the Mario Brothers- who are back in business!"


	10. Ch10:Our Heroes, The Pyros

**A note from me: I'm back with yet another chapter! Yay! Go me! Hang on, let me sidetrack myself for a second: if you haven't noticed already, I usually update my stories every weekend. So don't think to yourself, oh no, wickedpirate666 hasn't updated for a week, she's forgotten about the story, I'll never know how it ends! Of course you, my faithful readers, have been extremly nice to me with this story and I know that you would never think that. Promise me that you'll never think that. Anyway, here's chapter 10!**

* * *

Plan #3, 789 was a failure. Yes, that is an extremely high number. The Mario Bros. felt as if they had tried everything to escape from jail. They had tired to dig their way out. No dice. Luigi had Mario repeatedly ram the bars of his cell. No luck with that one, either. Both brothers (especially Luigi) were way too weak to do any major damage. It was day 4 in jail for Mario, and day 7 for Luigi. The Mario Brothers were blessed with a rain shower once again, which was a miracle. But their water supply lasted only a short while after the rain and it now was almost out. If that were to happen, it would spell out doom for our heroes. 

Mario and Luigi were also starving. Mario was hit with worse hunger pains then Luigi though, with him being such a big eater and all. Many times, our red capped hero hallucinated and several times he attempted to eat Luigi's nose. Mario ate anything he could find in his cell, which wasn't much but a couple of roots that had sprouted up.

The Mario Brothers thought that their situation was hopeless. But they never gave up and kept thinking of schemes to break out. They were determined to breathe fresh air and roll in luscious green grass. But there wouldn't be any grass left to roll in if Bowser, Peach, and Toad succeeded in their world domination. In fact, there wouldn't be anything left at all. And that one thought alone kept the Mario Brothers going. And now that I've said my bit, we'll check in on our brave heroes.

Luigi was sprawled across the floor of his cell, daydreaming of his old room. It seemed like ages since he'd slept in his bed. Mario was scraping at the wall, retrying a fruitless escape plan. Suddenly, Mario stopped his pitiful digging and perked up his ears.

"I heard something from behind the door!" Mario whispered to Luigi. (The exit to the room they were in was a massive metal door in which they had tried to break down in some of their many escape plans. There was only a tiny bit of space from the door to the ground, but even that crack could be of some use to them.) Luigi was not at all excited about Mario's comment. He just lay motionless on the ground, deep in thought.

"They're just bomb-ombs," Luigi said unemotionally. Luigi and Mario had heard them twice the day before. The bomb-ombs were most likely marching up to the surface to carry out Bowser's dastardly deeds. This worried our heroes, but they could do absolutely nothing about it.

"It could be something else this time. This could be our chance!" Mario said optimistically. But sure enough, they heard an exploding bomb-omb's rumble from behind the door. A sad Mario went back to his miniscule hole in the wall and started tunneling again. The sound of marching bomb-ombs slowly drifted away.

"Stupid bomb-ombs. Bowser's such an idiot for making them. They explode way too easily. They're pyros, too. One tiny little spark and the bomb-omb goes all flame-happy and tries to light its fuse. If I made those things, I woulda at least-"

Mario stopped talking and stared at his brother. Luigi was sitting up with a wicked smile across face. Luigi let out a loud whoop and then exclaimed, "Mario, that's it!!! You're a genius!!!"

Mario looked at him as if Luigi was a mad man. Luigi then started crawling around madly, looking for something.

"Wait, Luigi, stop!" Mario commanded. Luigi froze.

"Why am I a genius? Would you care to explain to me whatever the heck it is that you're doing?!"

Luigi spread a calm look on his face and said happily, "Bomb-ombs are pyros, right? That means if we can get one to see flames by the door, it'll light itself and blow everything near it to pieces, including the door! And we do the exact same thing for our prison cells! We'll finally be out of this death trap!"

Mario smiled and put two and two together. "So we'll rub the roots together to make a fire? That's brilliant! We're gonna be free!!!" But then Mario frowned. "Umm, I don't mean to burst your bubble, Luigi, but we don't have long enough roots to reach underneath the door. The bomb-ombs won't see the fire and even if they do, they won't be able to light themselves. How are we gonna reach the door? We wouldn't be able to throw the roots because we'd burn ourselves on their small stems. They'd catch fire way too quickly. And it wouldn't make a big enough fire, either."

Luigi's smile disappeared and he thought over the situation. But our brainiac green capped hero quickly found a solution.

"Do we really need our shoes and socks? We'll light those instead and throw them as close to the door as possible the next time the bomb-ombs come around. The flames will spread and go under the door. It's fool proof!"

Mario still looked doubtful of the plan. "Are you sure you can run? You have been here longer than I have… and how do you know the bomb-ombs will return?"

Luigi got up and walked over to Mario's cell bars. "Why do you think I was always lying on the floor? I was saving my strength for when I needed it most! And worst comes to worst… I love piggy-back rides. You're strong; you can carry me. And how do I know if they'll come back? I don't. Let's hope they do. You're the optimist here. Think positive."

This was enough to convince Mario. After all, Luigi had always been a very persuasive person.

"Alright Luigi, lets go find some roots!" The two brothers then scurried around madly trying to find some roots. Luigi found way more than Mario did, but that was only because Mario had eaten most of the roots in his cell. The two brothers put their roots together in a pile.

"Now, we don't know when the bomb-ombs will come marching next, so we'll have to keep a fire going at all times but use as little of our supplies as possible. That means we should only have one fire going. You wanna try making it first?" Luigi asked after explaining what must be done.

"I think you should, Luigi. After all, it was your idea."

"Okey dokey. Here we go!"

Luigi grabbed two of the longest roots and snapped them in half.

"We'll have more this way," he stated as he grabbed the two halves of one of the roots.

Luigi rubbed and rubbed them together until his arms got tired and he was panting.

"This won't… be as easy… as I thought," Luigi huffed, rubbing his arms.

"Let me try," Mario said as he grabbed the roots that Luigi was using. With about 3 swift swipes, sparks flew and a mini fire had started. Luigi stared at Mario in awe.

"How do you do that?!" Luigi asked as Mario set the flaming sticks down.

"Remember our camping trip in boy scouts a while back?" Luigi turned a bright shade of red.

"Please, not that story!"

Oh, this should be good! Mario, please continue!

Mario laughed. "Ok, narrator. All of us boy scouts were learning how to make a fire except for Luigi, because he decided that he wanted to go on a little expedition in the woods. And when we finally found him the next morning, he was covered in poison ivy and he had peed his pants! That's one summer I will never forget!" While Mario rolled on the ground laughing, Luigi swore that he would kill me for encouraging Mario and his story telling. I'd write down what he said, but he chose a couple of very bad words to threaten me with and I'd probably have to change this story's rating to M if I wrote them!

"And that goes for you too, Mario!" Luigi shouted. But that didn't affect Mario's mood one bit. This continued on for a while until Mario finally stopped laughing and Luigi finally cooled down. Now the only thing that the Mario Brothers could do was to wait. Wait, and pray, that the bomb-ombs would come back before their time and roots run out.


	11. Ch11:March Of The Bombombs

**A note from me: Hey everybody! I am soooooooooo sorry that I didn't update until today. Sure enough , I had the story written on Saturday, I go to upload it and... nothing! It wouldn't let me upload anything. I know, I just said last chapter that I updated every weekend and that no one should worry, it was just stupidly ironic. Sorry. On a happier note, I just reached 1000 hits for this. Thank you all so much, I love you all! And now for the arrival of the long-anticipated Ch. 11. **

* * *

First, there was nothing. Nothing but silence. The Mario Brothers vowed to keep quiet until they heard the stomping little feet of the bomb-ombs. They were silent for a whole day; they did not even move. (Can you imagine how hard that was for them?!) The only think that kept them entertained was the crackling of the fire blazing before them. But on the second morning, light shown through the dark abyss that they were in. 

Pat pat pat pat pat pat pat. It was quiet at first but grew louder. Mario and Luigi had practiced and gone over what they would do when the time had come. They were ready. They waited 5 seconds after hearing the bomb-ombs marching. Suddenly, all hell broke loose.

In a spilt second both brothers drank all of their water supplies, quenching their ever-aching thirst for water. They both put their hats on in unison and ripped their socks and shoes off. Working quickly, our heroes jabbed the edge of their footwear into the heart of the fire and hurled it towards the bottom of the door before the article of clothing was indulged in flames. Once all 4 were thrown to the underside of the door, Mario and Luigi waited. Soon enough, the fire spread and they heard the tiny scuttling of feet towards their room. They saw a miniature fuse light itself on the flames and…

KA-BOOOOM!!!

Shards of the exploding door flew everywhere.

"DUCK!!!" Mario cried. The two quickly got into their lock down position before Luigi could even shout the terrible pun "Where?!" Mario and Luigi were pelted with various pieces of the shattered metal door, but neither of them took any serious damage. Just a lot of cuts and bruises, which they had expected to receive anyway. When Mario and Luigi got up from their safety position, they found that the room was filled with curious and flame-crazy bomb-ombs.

"Here comes the tricky part!" Luigi shouted as he grabbed a flaming stick and threw it near the edge of his cell, within a bomb-omb's reach. Mario and Luigi hurriedly ran to the opposite side of their prison cells and once again got in a safety position. But this blast would hurt a lot more though…

KA- BLOWIE!!!

And yet another explosion took place. But this one topped last one's by far. The one bomb-omb blowing up caused a chain reaction/domino effect, setting off all of the other bom-ombs in the room too! After the ear-shattering roar of blast was over, the entire room basically exploded. Mario and Luigi's cell bars flew in every direction, nearly crushing Luigi and Mario several times. When the dust cleared several minutes later, Mario arose coughing to find the whole room in flames.

"Luigi, where are you? We've got to get out of here!" Mario choked while searched the flaming rubble for his brother. "Where are you?!"

"I'm over here!" Luigi coughed back. Mario followed Luigi's voice to find his green brother- with his legs stuck underneath tons of steel debris!

"Since my legs are pretty much useless now, we're going to have to resort to operation Give-Luigi-a-Piggy-Back-Ride!" Luigi joked, trying to lighten up the situation.

Mario grunted in reply as he tried to pull the metal pieces and bars off of Luigi's legs.

"They're too heavy!!" Mario yelled over the roar of the flames.

"Keep trying!" Luigi shouted, trying to help his brother push them off.

The air was getting smokier by the minute. Soon, there would be no oxygen left in the room. Flames crawled up and down the walls, scorching the two brothers.

Luigi thought it over and finally spoke. "You're going to have to go on without me!" Mario looked long and hard at Luigi. Finally, he smiled. And without uttering a word, Mario ran off.

Luigi just stared after Mario for a second, and then erupted in rage.

"No goodbye!?! No sad last glances, no tears?! Come on, Mario!!! I wanted this to be like the movies!!! I wanted to die a hero with a brother who'd avenge me or something!!! Mario, this is gonna be terrible for ratings! Reviewers are gonna come after you and kill you! Get back here!!!" Luigi looked into the blazing inferno with no sight of his brother.

"What a great way to die…" Luigi pouted. He then lay down and waited for the end to come. But something caught his eye. He looked up and saw something big running at him, shouting.

_Omigod, is it Bowser?! Has he come to torture me before I'm finished?! _And just as Luigi was about to see who or what it was…

* * *

**… the narrator stopped the story and decided to make you all suffer and wait to see what happens next! Sorrryyyy!!! I know how mean that is, but its just what I do. I'll tell you what: I'll update early, ok? Expect Ch. 12 sometime before Friday! I swear on pain of death that it'll happen! **


	12. Ch12:Prison Break

**A note from me: I kept my promise, just like I said would! My word means something around here! Nothing more needs to be said so... on with the show!**

* * *

Alright, now I'll tell you what happens: Luigi looked up at the strange thing running toward him and prepared himself for the worst. But as the thing got closer, Luigi saw it was a man screaming something similar to Tarzan's yell and holding a massive pole. When the red-capped person was a mere foot away from Luigi, he finally recognized who it was. (Even though everyone knew who it was last chapter. I mean, come on people, we all saw that one coming!) 

Mario came running at Luigi and collided with the bars that held his beloved brother down. This jolt jostled the metal quite a bit, and from there Mario was able to hoist the pile of scraps off of Luigi. Once they were off, Luigi sat up and attempted to hug his rescuer. After Mario's lower legs were hugged for a good minute, Mario said, "Come on, did you really think I was going to leave you, Luigi? No. And I don't mean to rush this tender moment or anything, but we gotta get out of this 130 degree room before it burns down or Bowser gets here." Luigi quickly let go.

"Right. Now give me a boost up onto your back."

Luigi hopped up onto Mario's back. Mario grunted loudly as he was hit by his brother's impact.

"You ok, Mario?"

"God, what do you way?! 200 lbs?!"

"Man, I wouldn't be talking, Mario. If you hopped on my back, it'd break. Now following the point you made earlier, let's make like a banana and split."

Mario nodded in agreement as he started running toward the door. (Or where it used to be, anyway. Now there was just a gaping hole there.)

As soon as his foot hit the hallway, a loud voice filled the halls.

"JAIL BREAK! JAIL BREAK! WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!"

"We'd better get the heck outa here!" Mario yelled over the alarm.

"But which way?" Luigi asked.

Mario looked down both of the empty halls that faced them.

"Let's go right since that's the direction the bomb-ombs go!" Mario shouted and he sprinted off. At the end of that hall, there were two more.

"My God, does Bowser have a maze down here? He'd better not, or we'll never-"

Luigi was cut short by the screams of two guards running at them from behind.

Without delay Mario dashed down one of the halls, not daring to slow his pace or look back. The hall went for a while but eventually led to a staircase.

"GOGOGOGOGO!" Luigi shrieked from Mario's back as the koopas behind them got closer.

"I'm goin' as fast as I can!" Mario answered as he huffed his way up the steps. Finally, they reached the top of the staircase and a long marble hall greeted them.

While Bowser's goonies were climbing up the steps, Mario ran behind one of the many massive white pillars in the huge room. The guards shot past them and through a door at the end of the room.

Both brothers sighed as Mario slumped down against the pillar. After setting Luigi down and regaining his breath, Mario had a revelation.

"Man, I've got to lay off on the snack foods."

Luigi shot him one of those "no duh, stupid" looks.

"Really, genius? Too bad you didn't figure that one out a while ago. Maybe then you could have run faster. Those creeps almost caught us."

"Hey, I'm as weak as you are, food doesn't have anything to do with my athletic abilities. Besides, pasta helps you to get strong muscles."

Luigi rolled his eyes and thought that one over. Mario plus pasta equals buff? I don't think so. After looking around the white and black tiled marble room that they were stranded in, Mario had yet another revelation.

"Hey, I know where we are. I walked down this hall when I handed you over to Bowser. Through that door is the Koopa King's throne room."

Mario looked at Luigi.

"You do realize that once we go through that door, there is no coming back. Bowser's in there. I just know he's waiting for us. We're in for a major butt whoppin' as soon as we set foot in there. Are you up for it, Luigi?"

Luigi tried standing up. He got about half way up and collapsed.

"I can't stand up on my own. If I had a walking stick or something, I could walk. But I most certainly couldn't whip out any punches. Personally, I don't think we're ready for a fight yet. We should wait until we both get our strength back. We have to get out of here. Once we're free, we can go recover and come back for that epic fight."

Mario thought it over and nodded. "You're right. We can't beat anyone up in this condition. But we can't go back home, either. We're going to have to hide in the woods or something. That is, if there's anyway woods left. We'll worry about that when we get up there, though. Right now we have to concentrate on the fact that we're fugitives escaping this hellhole."

Luigi smiled. "I like the sound of that. Luigi and Mario: running away from the evil clutches of Bowser. But it kinda makes us sound like cowards. Maybe if we thought up a different title, we-"

Luigi was interrupted for the second time today by footsteps up the staircase.

"Save the heroic catchphrases for later, Luigi. We've got company. We'd better make like a tree and get out of here."

Luigi was about to smack Mario on the head for screwing up that phrase so badly when he saw what was coming up the steps. It was two green-shelled koopa troopas!

Just then, an imaginary light bulb appeared above Luigi's head.

"I got an idea, Mario. Follow my lead." Luigi whispered. Mario looked doubtfully at Luigi but held his ground. Our two heroes remained hidden behind the pillar until the koopas walked right next to it. Suddenly, Luigi leapt out with a massive lead pipe in hand and smashed it over one of the koopa's heads! Mario quickly did the same to the other with his fist. Once the two koopas were out cold on the floor, Mario stared in amazement at Luigi.

"Luigi, where the heck did you find that lead pipe?"

"I picked it up while I was stuck underneath that pile of metal. I didn't know that it was you that was running at me, and I wanted to be able to defend myself. Once I saw it was you, I put the pipe in my pocket for safekeeping."

Mario continued to stare in awe at Luigi as our green hero stripped the koopa of his shell. He then stuffed the massive shell on over his head. Luigi also took off his hat and stuffed it in the shell.

"Like I said: follow my lead, Mario."

At this point, Mario understood Luigi's plan.

"I'll never underestimate you again, Luigi."

Luigi smiled and looked over at Mario. "That's right! Who's the smart one now? Not that I ever wasn't. Feel free to bask in my glow."

Mario rolled his eyes. "I give you one compliment, and you go overboard with it. Forget it."

Once the two had their enormous koopa shells on, the Mario Brothers got up to walk to the door. Mario quickly stopped in his tracks.

"I can't carry you, Luigi. How are you going to walk?"

Luigi took out the lead pipe and helped himself up with it.

"Like my new walking stick? It also doubles as a weapon."

And with nothing more needing to be said, the Mario Brothers walked over to the throne room door and silently wished each other luck. Together, they pushed open the door and prayed that Luigi's plan would work. If not, they wouldn't make it out of Bowser's lair alive.


	13. Ch13:Going Incognito

**A note from me: It's here! Chapter 13! It's true, I have no logical excuse for its late coming... I was just lazy. I'm soooo sorry. :( Oh, and I'd like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed for this story. I'm sorry that I don't respond to your reviews, but they really do mean a lot to me. You guys are what gets me back on the computer every morning, so give yourselves a pat on the back. Now that you've all had your moment, enjoy! **

* * *

Creeeeaaak… As the huge throne door opened, the entire room went silent. Luigi and Mario walked in, fully aware that all eyes were on them. Bowser sat in the middle of the room on his massive throne with two tough looking guards at his side. The rest of the room had about 20 more koopa troopas leaning against the walls, positioned about 10 feet apart from each other. The brothers would really have to put on a show in order to get passed all of those guards, not to mention Bowser himself. 

A minute passed by and still no one had moved. Not knowing what to do, the Mario Brothers tip-toed forward. Suddenly, the Koopa King spoke.

"AH-HA! There you are!"

Mario and Luigi flinched and prepared themselves for a fight. This was it! He knew who they were! They were toast!

"I called you up here about 10 minutes ago you crazy koopas! What took you so long?!"

The Mario Brothers breathed a sigh of relief. Bowser actually thought that they were his guards! Luigi stepped forward with his walking pipe.

"I'm so sorry, your highness. There was a bit of confusion down stairs, but we cleared things up. Now why was it that you called us again?" Luigi said with a masked voice.

"I called you up so that you could give me a foot massage. My feet are killing me!"

Mario and Luigi shared a look of disturbance and slowly marched up to the Koopa King. While they marched, another guard walked over to Bowser and placed a stool at his feet. Bowser rested his feet on it and sat back.

"Oh, do I really need this. This whole world domination thing sure stresses you out."

Mario and Luigi started massaging his feet. While Luigi turned a deep shade of green, Mario stared at his arch enemy's foot. It was absolutely disgusting!!! It was covered in warts and- BLAUUGHH!!! I'm so sorry; I just threw up my lunch. Give me a second...

…Ok, I'm back. No more yucky details. Anyway, while they were basically being tortured alive doing this dastardly deed, Bowser apparently fell asleep. Once they heard his monstrous snoring, Luigi and Mario both backed away quickly. After retching for about 10 seconds, they started towards the exit. Finally, they were getting out of this underground hell!

But of course, that would be way too easy now wouldn't it? Come on, I gotta shake things up a bit. When our heroes were about halfway to the exit, the door that they had come through suddenly burst open.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Screamed a naked and extremely embarrassed koopa. His partner followed him shortly after and shrieked, "THOSE IMPOSTERS KNOCKED US OUT AND TOOK OUR SHELLS! GIVE ME MY SHELL BACK! MY MOM GAVE THAT TO ME FOR CHRISTMAS LAST YEAR!"

This ruckus had, of course, woken Bowser up.

"Just when I fight off insomnia- WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE? WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT THAT IT DISTURBS MY PRECIOUS SLUMBER?!"

Luigi and Mario were now the center of attention. Bowser stared at them with cold, glaring eyes.

"Wait a minute… I recognize those mustaches. You aren't koopas! You're those rotten Mario Brothers! How'd you escape? How'd I get fooled by the likes of _you two_? God, I'm an-"

While Bowser continued rambling, the room filled with bomb-ombs. All of the guards at the sides were now inching closer and watching our heroes' every move. Just in the nick of time though, as usual, that good old light bulb went off above Mario's head.

"Luigi, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Mario whispered to Luigi.

"Yep!" Luigi whispered excitedly back. "We'll take action in 5…4…3…2..."

"Wait, what are you thinking, Luigi?!" Mario asked, realizing that Luigi did not share his thoughts.

But it was too late. Luigi had already taken action. He whipped off his shell in the direction of the naked koopas. He then hobbled with all of his might toward the bomb-ombs and picked several up.

"Hey Bowser! Care to play catch? Don't drop it, or you'll be in big trouble!" Luigi held them high in the air and everyone froze, not wanting to endanger their leader.

By now, Mario had once again figured out what Luigi was doing. He too threw his shell off and grabbed about 4 bomb-ombs.

"Hey Koopas, I got explosives and I'm not afraid to use 'em!"

Mario and Luigi slowly stepped closer to each other until they were back to back. As they kept an eye on everyone in the room, they planned their strategy in a quiet whisper.

"Ok, if we throw these bomb-ombs at Bowser now, we'll blow up the entire room- including us. Not a good idea. We should try something else."

"Good point, Luigi. I say we creep towards the door and just as we're about to leave, we heave the bomb-ombs into the room and slam the door behind us. That way, we'll live."

"Alright, Mario. Then we can come back for Bowser later. With luck, the explosion will do some damage to him."

"Let's do it!"

Having finished planning, Luigi and Mario started slowly walking towards the door.

"If anyone tries to stop us, we'll blow this place to Kingdom Come! We're not bluffing!"

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Mario and Luigi reached the door.

"Toodle-loo!" Our heroes called out in unison. They then threw the bomb-ombs straight up into the air and made a mad dash out the door.

"Head for the hills!" Luigi screamed as they both ran/hobbled at a high speed for the warp pipe straight ahead of them.

BBBBOOOOOOMMMM!!! That was the sound that echoed throughout the halls as the room behind the Mario Brothers basically exploded. It was a wonder how it was still standing afterwards. With one final look back at the torturous underground kingdom that they had been held in for the past week or so, Mario and Luigi hopped into the warp pipe and headed towards what they had only dreamed of seeing again: clear blue skies and luscious green grass. As quickly as they had jumped in, the Mario Brothers were shot out the other end of the warp pipe like a canon and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ouch," Luigi groaned as he picked himself up off the ground. As soon as he was up, he saw Mario kneeling on the ground with a depressing expression on his face.

"Mario?" Luigi asked.

"I don't believe it! It can't be true!" Mario cried as he looked at his surroundings.

After a quick look around Luigi realized what Mario was talking about. Mushroom Kingdom was…was… in ruins!


	14. Ch14:Breakdowns And Wookies

**A note from me: I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I was in Colorado (which is in the U.S. for any of you peeps from a different country) having the time of my life at my uncle's graduation. I also basically fell off one of the cliffs on a mountain there, but that's a completely different story for another time. Anyway, I'm kinda changing my schedule a bit, so I'm not going to have any set day to update on. But don't worry- I'll keep updating regularly. Just don't expect anything consistent. And now, enjoy!**

**Oh, and also- I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does. I think. Readers- don't ask. You'll find out soon enough.**

* * *

Everywhere they looked was destroyed. Once tall and beautiful trees were simply reduced to stumps. There was no grass- just piles of dirt and rubble. Everything had been leveled completely to the ground. 

"How could Bowser do this?!" Luigi cried.

Mario then got up and started running. Luigi chased after Mario with his lead pipe, knowing exactly where Mario was headed. While he ran, Luigi noticed how deserted Mushroom Kingdom was. _Where are all of the toads? What had Bowser done with them? _

Luigi's thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into Mario whose jaw had dropped farther than seemingly humanly possible. Luigi looked at what Mario was gawking at…

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Both Mario Brothers cried in unison.

Where their precious house had once stood now towered a massive castle!

Mario fell to the ground sobbing. The castle appeared to be at least 7 stories tall and had millions of stained glass windows, each with a portrait of Peach on them. The worst part about the castle was that it was entirely pink!

"How could this happen? How could this happen!" Mario repeated over and over as if it would solve all of his problems.

Luigi clenched his fists. "They're gonna get it. Bowser _and_ Peach. They'll pay. They'll pay for what they've done to me…" Luigi growled as he walked right up to the castle door. He had lost it. He had gone over the deep end. Look out world, here comes a pissed-off Luigi. Without warning, he started banging on the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, YOU YELLOW PANSIES!"

Mario sat straight up. "Luigi, what the heck do you think you're doing? They'll boil us alive!"

Mario ran over to Luigi and grabbed his arms. "I can take 'em, Mario! I beat Peach up once, I'll do it again! Let me go!"

Once Mario had Luigi in a full nelson, he pulled his brother behind a large rock nearby. While Luigi squirmed and shouted, Mario attempted to talk some sense into his brother.

"Luigi, you need to calm down! We can't take them right now!"

Luigi completely ignored Mario. "As soon as Peach answers that door, I'm gonna cave her head in with my lead pipe! And then-"

Mario shook Luigi. "And then what? How in God's name do you think Bowser's going to react to a dead Peach? He'll murder us!"

"He's already trying to! What difference will that make?!"

"A big difference, Luigi. If he realizes that we aren't still locked up in a cell rotting, he's going to stop his world domination temporarily. Yes, that's a good thing for the rest of the world, but it sucks for us since he'll send his entire army in our direction. We'll have no where to hide and we won't be able to fight off billions of koopas, bomb-ombs, and what ever else he's got stashed away. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Luigi snapped out of his go-kill-'em trance. "You're right, Mario. I guess I just got carried away. Thanks."

Mario released his death grip on Luigi and sat down. Luigi looked around hopelessly and after a while said, "But, I mean, could this really be happening?!"

"Yes, it really is happening, Luigi. We have to take action."

"But what are we gonna do? Where are we gonna go, even? We're dead tired, and we can't risk it up here."

Suddenly, there was a massive gust of wind. Out of nowhere, a humongous space ship landed right next to them! The door opened and out came a man with a gun at his hip. Directly behind him stood a frightening looking bear of some sort that walked on two legs. It had an ammo strip hung across its body and it wielded a bowcaster. After glancing around, the tall man spoke.

"Well Chewie, I have absolutely no idea where we are. Do you think we should go into the Millennium Falcon and ask Luke what he thinks?"

The thing called Chewie then made a growling noise. The man seemed to understand what it was saying and they both went into the space ship. A few minutes later, they came out with a man wearing all black and carrying what looked like a flaming sword.

"Chewbacca, Hon- I don't even recognize this planet. But don't worry, I'll use the force as a navigational system to find out where we are."

The man who had just spoken then- WAIT A MINUTE! WE ARE NOT IN A SCI-FI TYPE CATEGORY AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU STAR WARS FREAKS TO COME DOWN HERE AND RUIN MY STORY! NOW GO ON! SHOO!

With my spectacular yelling skills, the threesome left on their ship as quickly as they had came. Mario, Luigi, you can continue doing whatever you were doing now. Disregard those guys.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other.

"O…k… that was really weird. Let's not mention that ever again, Mario."

"I'm right with ya, bro." Mario then remembered their predicament. "But what are we going to do?"

And as always, that faithful little light bulb went on above Luigi's head.

"Hey Mario. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Luigi, I highly doubt that I'm thinking what you're thinking. So spit it out."

"Mario, it's very simple. All we have to do is find a warp pipe! That'll take us to a safe haven. And of course, no one knows these warp pipes better than we do so we'll be able to find one quickly. What'd ya say?"

Mario grinned and exclaimed, "By Jove, that's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that before?"

The two Brothers then ran off to find a warp pipe and the chances of victory already started to look better.


	15. Ch15:Ape Attack!

**A note from me: Hey everybody! Its chapter 15! Sorry once again for the delay, but I've been preoccupied with Pirates of the ****Caribbean****: At World's End. I've already seen it three times, and this is only in its opening weekend! Yes, life is good...**

* * *

It took 6 hours of aimless wandering to find the perfect warp pipe. The first pipe that they came across led straight to a heathen pool of lava. Ouch. Luigi still has a couple marks from that one. The second one that they found led to a lonely cloud in the sky. That one wasn't much help either. In fact, the cloud couldn't support Mario's weight and the two found themselves sky diving without parachutes. Once again- ouch. But finally, several bruises and many hours later our heroes had hit the jackpot. And now, live from Mushroom Kingdom, its Mario and Luigi! 

"Oh man, Luigi. I haven't eaten a meal like this in ages," Mario pointed out as he ate a fat, juicy melon. The warp pipe that they had gone through led them straight to a tropical island of some sort. It appeared to be deserted too, save for a few monkeys. The monkeys seemed harmless and pretty much left Mario and Luigi alone. But there was this one ape wearing a red and yellow tie who kept screeching at the brothers. They just threw a couple coconuts his way though, and after a direct hit on his noggin, the menace decided he didn't like the new company and left in fury.

The Mario Brothers had been in the mysterious tropical land for about a week now, and they had almost regained their strength. Luigi could actually walk again without support and Mario, well… just ate a lot of food. The two brothers reached the verdict that they would leave the next day.

"Hey Luigi, since we're all ready to fight and everything, I think we should leave tomorrow." Luigi rolled his eyes.

"The narrator already said that, Mario. But it's a good plan, none of the less."

So, when the next day arrived, our heroes packed up a few melons and left. Once they had gone through the warp pipe, they returned to disgusing their mission.

"So, Mario, where are we gonna go? Are we going to take on Peach's castle and use it as a base, or are we going to storm Bowser's lair and take that down first?"

"I suggesth," spoke Mario with a mouth full of melon, "Thath we should thake Peach's casthle firsth. Bowther's goth some -swallow- pretty heavy duty stuff down there in his lair, and maybe it would help if we took Peach hostage or something."

"Great idea. Let's go!"

The two started towards Peach's castle when Luigi saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"What was that?" Luigi whispered as he whirled around.

"I didn't see anything," Mario responded.

_I guess it was nothing…_ Luigi thought as they started on their journey to Peach's castle.

By the time the Mario Brothers reached their destination, it was dusk. A few times on their expedition, Luigi had sensed that he was being followed. But he told himself he was just nervous and ignored his conscience. _**Never**_ ignore your conscience.

"Perfect, now we have the element of surprise," Luigi remarked.

"Well, technically, we already did, because Bowser is still looking for us and doesn't know where we'll turn up, but whatever," Mario said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, shut it. So, what we'll do is-"

Out of nowhere, Luigi was suddenly tackled by a huge beast!

"AHH! IT'S THE STALKER!!!" Luigi cried. Mario grabbed the imposter by the tie he was wearing and wrestled him off of Luigi.

"Who are you? What are you doing?!" Mario shouted. Luigi got up from the ground and studied his attacker. Bunches of fur, the tie…

"Hey, wait Mario. Do you recognize him?"

Mario looked at him and gasped. "Omigod, its Chewbacca! I though he left in his UFO!"

Luigi looked at Mario for a minute and then smacked him. "No, you moron! It's that screaming monkey from the tropical warp pipe. He must've followed us because we threw cocoanuts at him." Luigi turned to the massive ape. "Hey, we're sorry."

The ape stopped his screeching and turned to Luigi. "Hey, I think he understands you," Mario observed.

"Hey there. You got a name?" Luigi kindly asked animal. The monkey nodded and pulled on his tie. Luigi gazed at the tie and saw that there were two letters on there.

"DK? Is that your name?" The monkey squealed happily.

"Hey Luigi? I know that this may sound weird, but I bet he could help us out. He's so big, I bet he could break down walls and stuff like that. He could come in handy." Mario then asked, "Hey DK, do you want to help us?"

The massive ape paused for a second, and then nodded and shrieked joyfully.

"Sweet, it looks like we've got a new partner!" Mario exclaimed.

"Ok, so now that we've cleared that up, its time to storm the castle," Luigi said excitedly. "Here's the plan…"


	16. Ch16:Swing Windows Secret Agent Style

**A note from me: Hey peeps! I'm actually on schedule this week. Well, I guess that's on account of school getting out next week. Enjoy!**

* * *

Night had fallen over an unsuspecting Mushroom Kingdom. It had been about a week or so since Bowser had been humiliated, and he made his feelings known. 

"HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN!" A black and blue Bowser shouted as he pounded a massive fist against his thrown (or what was left of it, anyway). There he was in his broken lair, trying to think of something, anything, that could help him out. Luck had handed him a bad hand, and he had only so much longer to play his cards right.

"This was entirely your fault!" Bowser howled at two koopas standing against a wall. "If you hadn't let them knock you out…"

"Sir, we've gone over this before," started a koopa with a massive lump on his head and a cracked shell. "We may have been knocked out, but it was you who let them slip away. We tried to warn you, but you _had _to believe that horrible disguise that they put on. You are extremely gullible, your majesty."

The black-eyed koopa next to him nodded. "He's right, your wickedness."

Bowser was nearly at his wits end. He had never had a clever wit, and the only retort that he could muster up was, "Oh, shut it!"

The Koopa King realized that he was in deep do-do. But, what could he do? It was no help to just mope in his underground kingdom. _Think, Bowser, think. You can't find the retched Mario Brothers on land. They must be hiding somewhere. No, that isn't like them to hide… their heroes. They should be trying to fix up Mushroom Kingdom. Or, avenge it, anyway. If I was a filthy plumper hero and was trying to save the world, where would I attack first? _

"That's it!" Bowser shouted aloud. "Listen, boys. Gather up all of your men. We're gonna do a little party crashin'!"

* * *

"Cue the Mission Impossible music. Bum bum bum ba bum bum buh ba-" 

"Luigi, shut up!" Mario whispered. They had climbed up through one of the castle's windows (with the help of DK) and were now in a large room.

"Fine, be that way. Now we gotta navigate our way to wherever the heck Peach is. That'll take forever, considering the size of this God-darn mansion. Why couldn't we just stick with my plan?!"

DK shrieked and the Mario Brothers both shushed him in unison.

"See the effect you're having on DK? We told him that we aren't allowed to talk, and here we are talking, and… you get my point. Oh, and we couldn't use your plan because I don't think that blowing up the castle via dynamite would solve any of our problems."

Luigi sighed. "Fine… lets just get on with it. We'll split up- you and DK take the floor we're on, I'll take the lower floor. We'll keep going up until we've hit the entire place."

"Alright, let's roll. But, um, why are you sticking me with DK?"

Luigi smiled. "Because you can control him better than I can. And, I don't want him to be exposed to all of the violence I'm gonna cause, 'cause I'm a beast!"

"You keep thinkin' that…" Mario muttered as he and DK walked away.

_

* * *

_Luigi thought to himself as he wandered down the stairs tip-toeing. Once he was down the long and winding banister, he swiftly ran to a corner. _I bet she took most of the toad civilians and made them her slaves. How dare she…and with Toad and Peach possibly walking around the place, I have to be extra careful._Luigi darted through the hallways and peeked into various rooms. "God, I don't know why she has so many rooms here," Luigi murmured. 

Luckily Peach kept the place well-lit even during the night, most likely on account of all of the toads she enslaved. Luigi hadn't even run into one, though. _Well, it is the middle of the night… _Luigi answered his own question.

No action happened on the first floor for Luigi. He met up with Mario and DK on the second floor and they had no signs of anything either. They did find a room with a bunch of sleeping toads in it, but that treacherous Toad was sleeping there too and Mario didn't want to risk anything with DK.

"I told you DK should've gone with you," Mario said snidely.

"It doesn't matter now. We couldn't have used the toads anyway. I mean, how much does it take to take down a wimpy princess?" Luigi replied. "Alright, I'll take the third floor, you take the forth."

Again, both floors where searched to no avail. But, while Luigi was on the fourth floor, he heard a girl scream and an ape shrieking from above.

"YES!" Luigi's victory cry rang throughout the halls as he dashed up the stairs. As soon as he was on the fifth floor, he kicked open every door until he found Peach's. There, in her room, stood a triumphant Mario and DK standing on Peach.

"Nice job, bro!" Luigi congratulated Mario with a high five.

"It was a piece of cake, thanks to DK. Now, help me find a rag or something so we can shut her up." Our heroes ransacked the wailing princess's room until they found a bandana. Luigi did the honors of gagging her and, with DK carrying her, the foursome started out the door of Peach's room.

Suddenly, Luigi heard footsteps coming from down the hall. "Hey Mario, do you think the toads are coming?" Mario shook his head.

"No, it sounds almost like marching. You don't think-"

Yes, their worst nightmares had been confirmed. Bowser's troops had found them! Luigi, Mario, and DK sprinted back into the room and slammed the door.

"Quick! Lock it, Luigi! If they get in here…" Luigi hurriedly locked the door and looked for an escape. A loud banging sound came from behind the door.

"Mario, we could try jumping out the window…"

"We'd never survive! We're on the fifth floor! Maybe we could-"

But Mario was cut off as the door was knocked off of its hinges. Koopa troopas, goombas, bomb-ombs and more filled the room. The gang was surrounded.

Suddenly, DK dropped Peach and leapt out the window. The Mario Brothers ran to the window and saw that he was climbing down some vines that were attached to the castle.

"That coward ran away!" Mario shouted.

"Maybe he's getting reinforcements," Luigi hoped. But whatever the case, Bowser's troops had taken advantage of the opportunity and tackled Mario and Luigi. With their hands held behind their backs, our heroes were forced to their feet. While this was taking place, some guards had ungagged Peach. She walked over to the defenseless brothers.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see. I see Bowser was careless enough to let you two buffoons escape. Funny, I thought you were dead. Anyhow, you two both will pay for trying to kidnap me. And without that spineless ape of yours, you can do absolutely nothing about it." Peach turned to the troops and spoke in a sweet princess-like voice. "Koopas, can you please go fetch me two pairs of handcuffs from my dungeon? Thank you." She faced the brothers once again. "It's about time you paid a visit to an old friend." Peach grinned wickedly.

"I don't think we can survive anymore visits to old friends," Luigi whispered to Mario as they were whisked away.

"Keep your fingers crossed," Mario replied sadly.


	17. Ch17:Not Just Monkeying Around

**What up, everybody! I'm reeaaalllllllllyyy sorry about the long wait... I had a hard time writing this chapter. I also have been extremely busy with swim team and the two plays/musicals that I'm in. One of my plays is done, however, so I think I'll have more time to post (and write) chapters. But once again, I'm really sorry! Oh, and I'd also like to thank James Birdsong for his reviews. Oh, and again, I used a couple quotes from all different kinds of movies, and I don't own any of those, just ta let ya know. **

* * *

A walk to the gallows. This was exactly what the long walk from Peach's castle to Bowser's lair was. Mario and Luigi trudged along helplessly, knowing that resisting would only lead to more trouble. They were completely outnumbered-and totally screwed. The entire way they searched desperately for a slip or a distraction or _something_ that could help them escape. But Bowser couldn't be avoided. And to top it all off, Peach taunted the two brothers the entire way. During one of her rants Mario whispered to Luigi, "She's gonna get it good if we can ever get out of this mess." 

After what seemed like an eternity, Mario and Luigi reached Bowser's throne. With 3 guards watching them each, our heroes deemed their situation hopeless. In the throne room, Bowser's whole army stood at the sidelines, watching the Brothers' every move. Upon the captives' arrival, Bowser stood.

"You thought that you were tricky, huh? You thought that you could run away from your destiny? Well, I've got news for you- you can't. You can't stop me!" Bowser roared.

"How in God's name did you escape that explosion with mere bruises, lard butt?" Luigi shot at Bowser. Along the way, he had prepared a few lines.

Bowser smirked. "Like I said- you can't stop me."

"Oh, but we plan to," Mario retorted.

This infuriated Bowser. "Oh yeah? Not in this lifetime, buckaroo. I've had it with you two always foiling my plans. And this time, I won't go easy on you. No siree. This time I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!" Bowser ran over to the Mario Brothers.

"Say goodbye," Bowser said darkly. He then socked Mario in the stomach and grabbed him by the throat. The Koopa King lifted him off of the ground, still holding his neck in a death grip. Mario squirmed in a fruitless effort as he turned purple.

"And now, Luigi, you shall watch your beloved brother's demise," Bowser growled evilly.

"NO!" Luigi shouted as he struggled with the guards who held him. "YOU WOULDN'T, YOU CRUEL MONSTER!"

"Cruelty is only a perspective," Bowser said to Luigi. Mario had stopped squirming now and was looking helplessly at Luigi when-

"Do you hear something?" Bowser asked no one in particular. "It sounded like-"

Suddenly, the main door burst open and in rushed dozens of monkeys and gorillas led by an ape in a tie!

"DK!" Luigi screamed with joy.

"WHAT!?!" Bowser shrieked. In his surprise, he released his grip and Mario fell to the ground.

DK was now standing in front of the primate crowd. He pointed at Luigi and the gasping Mario and let out a battle cry that could shatter glass. Instantly, the primates sprang into action and jumped towards Bowser's army.

In the confusion, the guards that were restraining Luigi freed him. Seizing his chance, Luigi ran through the crowd over to Mario. Once at Mario's side, Luigi kneeled down.

"Mario?"

Mario was sitting up and coughing like crazy.

"That's -cough- it! How dare -wheeze- he even -cough- try to-"

"Forget it, Mario. I can't understand a word you're saying with all of that coughing. But, you gave me quite a scare there." Luigi paused for a second and then spilled his guts. "I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Luigi squealed. He went to "hug" his brother (more like squeeze the living daylights out of him) when Mario saw what was coming and stopped Luigi.

"A hug -huff- would probably -cough- kill me, Luigi. Let's -cough- take a rain check on -wheeze- that one."

"Well, your skin color is turning normal again. That's always a good sign."

Mario gave Luigi a thumbs-up. He coughed a bit more and then spoke.

"Ok, I think I'm -clears throat- ready to party now." Mario stood up. Our heroes' attention was now drawn to the many monkeys whipping poo at the koopas.

"I told you DK wasn't a traitor," Luigi said in that I-told-you-so voice.

"Hit the nail right on the head there Luigi. So, this is the epic battle we've been waiting for and our only allies are dung-flinging monkeys."

"Pretty much," Luigi said with a smile.

"Well, if this was what we were waiting for, I guess we'd better join in."

Luigi nodded and the two brothers ran to join the fight. They stationed themselves a couple feet away from the other in case one needed assistance, and then the butt whooping began.

Luigi pounded a goomba to the ground and had an idea. "Hey Mario! Ya know what would be fun? If we counted how many of Bowser's minions we knock out! You up for the challenge?"

"You're on!" Mario shouted over the roar of the battle. Our red hero clotheslined two koopas and called over to Luigi. "Hey Luigi! I'm on three! What about you?"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Luigi called over his shoulder.

"Awww, is it too much for you, little bro?" Mario teased. When no answer came, Mario turned towards Luigi and was completely awestruck!

Luigi was standing on a pile of about thirty of Bowser's guards.

"No, I could handle it, Mario. It's just that when about twenty minions saw big bad you beating up two koopas at the same time, they decided I would be easier to take down. After all, I was only having the time of my life battling against six other flying koopas when they spotted me."

"Do I sense sarcasm in your voice, Luigi? 'Cause that's so unlike you."

Our heroes laughed and kept on fighting. With the help of DK and his monkey pals, the Mario Brothers knew that it was only a matter of time before Bowser's army was depleted. Once they were out of the way, Mario and Luigi would have no problem facing the head honcho and his wimpy princess.

"Hey Narrator? Speaking of Peach, where is she?" Mario asked.

I dunno, Mario. Most likely cowering in a corner or something. But when the Mario Brothers looked around, they found no trace of the princess. In fact, they didn't see Bowser either.

"Shoot! They've turned their tails and fled, those cowards! We have to go after them, Mario!" Luigi declared.

"You're right. Go tell DK that we're going after them and that he should keep his men, err… monkeys fighting until our enemies are completely wiped out. I'm gonna head up the warp pipe and see if I can find any trace of those villains," Mario explained.

"Alright, I'll meet you up there!" Luigi called out as he ran to find DK.

Once Luigi had explained Mario's plan to DK, he sprinted for the exit. He hopped into the warp pipe and was spewed out of its other end seconds later. After getting up and dusting himself off, Luigi saw Mario inspecting the grass.

"Well, Mr. Detective? Where'd they go?" Luigi asked.

Mario grinned from ear to ear. "These massive dinosaur footprints lead to Peach's castle. They must be hiding there."

Luigi groaned. "So we have to search that whole palace _again_?! Why do we keep going back and forth between these two places?!"

"I dunno, ask the narrator. She's the one who's picking where we go," Mario replied.

Hey, don't blame me! You think you can write a better story?! Please don't answer, that was rhetorical. Just go in there and find Peach and Bowser! I promise that this'll be the last place you go to while chasing them.

"I don't know…" Luigi trailed off.

ALRIGHT! I promise I'll get you a chocolate milkshake the size of Mario's head if you go in there and fight.

"Hey, if he gets one-" Mario whined.

And yes, I'll give one to you too.

"You promise? Can I have that in writing?" Luigi asked.

JUST GO!

"Fine, little Miss Antsy-Pants. Jeez..." Luigi complained as they walked towards the castle.

I guess I'd better get started on those milkshakes…


	18. Ch18:The Lightning Struck Tower

**A note from me: Yes, I am completely aware that I am about a month late with my chapter. Sorry!!! I truly believe that summer is a busier time for me than the school year. And with the new Harry Potter book, the movie, and a bunch of other things I had to do, things have been positively off the wall. But, there is some good news for you (or bad news, whatever you think of it ): this is the second to last chapter of this story. One more after this, and we'll wrap it up! Now enjoy!**

**Oh, and I don't own the chapter title to this story, JKR does. **

* * *

This was it. For sure this time. Mario and Luigi walked over to the castle in high hopes for their Mario-sized milkshakes. As they approached, they saw that there was a note on its door: 

Dear pathetic losers- We are waiting for you atop the highest tower. Turn back now and live to see another day.

Mario and Luigi exchanged looks.

"Hmm… live to see another day. I kinda like the sound of that, Luigi…"

"No, this has gone way too far to just give up now. C'mon, we aren't going to let them win that easily."

And with that said, the brothers opened the door to the castle and let themselves in.

"And now, for those seven flights of stairs," Mario said unhappily.

10 minutes later, Luigi sat waiting on the top step of the sixth staircase.

"Let's go, Mario! They aren't going to stay up there forever!"

Mario crawled up to the step where Luigi sat and fell to the floor panting.

"Why didn't she install an elevator?!" Mario huffed.

"We don't have time for this!" Luigi shouted. After much brutal encouragement, Mario was finally able to climb to the top level.

The Mario Brothers tried the first door that they laid eyes upon and found yet another spiraling staircase concealed.

"Here we go," Mario whispered. And after this final ascension of the steps, Mario and Luigi reached the tower's top.

Luigi felt rain drops on his face as he walked out onto the tower. He looked up and saw dark thunder clouds hovering what seemed like feet above him.

"Great, now we're gonna get struck by lightning," Luigi murmured. Mario walked out of the room the staircase was in and glanced around.

"It's not very big, is it, Luigi?" he asked. Mario was right; the circular tower only seemed to be 20 feet in diameter. Mario walked over to the edge of the tower, which only had a guard rail of bricks about 3 feet tall, and looked down. He quickly pulled away with a gasp.

"We should be careful, Luigi, they could push us off easily and boy, is it a long way down."

"Yeah, we should try and fight them near the middle of the tower," Luigi agreed as he continued looking up. The clouds and the rain fascinated him: he had never been this close the clouds. Our wet green hero was marveling at the clouds when he saw something much bigger than a raindrop descend from them. It looked like some sort of flying machine…

"Bowser's coming from above!" Luigi warned Mario. The two brothers looked up and saw that Bowser was not alone on his flying mechanism- Peach and Toad were right beside him.

"It'll be a wonder if they don't get struck by lightning!" Mario exclaimed joyfully to Luigi as the two soaking wet heroes stood side by side. Lightning was indeed jumping from cloud to cloud. Maybe the brothers could get lucky.

"Don't get your hopes up, Narrator!" Bowser called as he landed safely on the tower. The three villains hopped out of the contraption and glared at our heroes.

"You're outnumbered!" Peach cackled.

"Yeah, like Toad counts as anything!" Luigi retorted. But surprisingly, Toad slipped back into the flying machine with a sad look on his face. _What's that all about?_ both Mario and Luigi asked themselves. Well, that didn't matter now; they had a fight ahead of them to worry about.

"Team huddle!" Mario called. Luigi was about to ask why the heck he would even try something as stupid as that, but before Luigi could make such a remark Bowser and Peach turned away and started whispering.

"I can't believe that worked…" Luigi told Mario as they huddled away from Peach and Bowser.

"Well, I had to try it, I wanted to see what would happen," Mario said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, I call Peach, I need to quench my bloodthirsty taste for revenge," Luigi whispered.

"Hey, I need revenge on her too!" Mario whined in that 'annoying sibling trying to copy you' sort of way.

"You take Bowser ok? Grab him by his tail, that seems to work well."

"Fine…" Mario rolled his eyes and he and Luigi turned towards Bowser and Peach. They were still scheming, and they had it coming at them Luigi figured, so he gave Mario the go-ahead.

"CHARGE!" Mario made the mistake of shouting as he lunged for Bowser's tail.

"You cheating little brat!" Bowser screamed as he darted away from Peach. The rain continued to pour down, and now everyone was drenched.

"There goes our surprise attack, Mario!" Luigi said furiously. _Oh well,_ he thought as he met Peach's eyes.

"I haven't prepared a speech or anything awesome to say, so… DIE!" Luigi yelled.

"Bring it on!" Peach responded and she ran towards Luigi.

Mario was able to grab Bowser's tail and pick him up but before he could fling Bowser, Peach threw Luigi into Mario, making him lose his balance and tumble to the ground. Bowser took the opportunity he was given and started punching the struggling Mario he was sitting on.

"You can't throw me!" Luigi cried as he got up and dashed over to the laughing princess. One quick swipe of his hand and Luigi had torn Peach's dress.

"I just bought this!!!" Peach wailed as Mario squiggled out from underneath Bowser and grabbed his tail again. Toad watched this all from the sidelines with a box of popcorn, obviously deciding he was enjoying himself too much to join in.

Mario had just started swinging Bowser again when a huge bolt of lightning jolted out of the sky. Everyone shrieked as they saw it coming. Toad jumped out of the flying device and Luigi and Peach ducked in an attempt to make themselves smaller as Mario flung Bowser out of his hands and hit the ground. Bowser, however, was not so lucky and acted like a lightning rod in mid air. The lightning bolt coursed through his body and he fell on top of his flying machine unconscious and fried.

Before anyone could so much as contemplate was had just happened, Peach grabbed Luigi by his suspenders and hoisted him over the "guard rail" of the tower.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Luigi shrieked as he looked down and saw that there was nothing but seven stories between him and the ground below.

"I will drop him!" Peach threatened.

Toad and Mario looked in utter shock at Peach. But as if Toad couldn't stand to see Luigi fall, he ran to the room containing the stairs and slammed the door behind himself. He left unnoticed. The rain still droned on.

"Now, now, Peach. Let's not do anything we'll regret," Mario said calmly. _Maybe I can talk her out of it like in the movies_, he thought.

"Peach, I know that you don't want to do that. Bowser's out like a light, Peach, you don't have to be his prisoner anymore. You can come back and live with us, just like the good old times." Luigi didn't dare say anything. He knew that his life was in Mario's hands.

"What good old times?! Mario, I was no captive to Bowser! I asked for his help!" The evil princess screeched with laughter.

When Peach saw the hurt look on the red capped hero's face, she decided it wad time they knew why she hated them.

"The good old times, eh? What, when you, me, Toad and _him_", Peach nodded angrily at the hanging Luigi, "did everything together? Yes, that was fun, I'll admit it. But you started hanging around with Luigi way more than me. You and I couldn't do anything together without Luigi. Luigi this, Luigi that, always freakin' Luigi! I was sick of it! I thought we had something special, Mario… I really thought we did…" Now, Peach was sobbing. Mario couldn't believe his ears, and neither could Luigi. _That_ was her reason to go over to the dark side?!

"All of this because you're jealous?!" Luigi couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth. As soon as he was done, he knew that was a mistake. Peach's hand slackened and he fell farther down. Mario jumped closer to edge but saw that she didn't let go.

"AHHH!!!" Luigi cried out in horror.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Peach yelled at him. She harshly wiped away her tears and continued on. But before she did, Luigi caught Mario's eye. Mario shot back his brother a look that clearly said "Keep your mouth shut or it'll all be over!"

"I hated you both so much for ganging up on me. I sought comfort from Toad, but he was no help. I knew that I could go to only one man with my problem."

"So you confided in Bowser, who's barely a man at all, mainly being part turtle," Mario said slowly with no trace of emotion.

"I had no choice! I was down to my last resort," Peach argued. "He listened to my sob story and gave me sympathy. He then told me that he could help me. I happily agreed. I was therefore instructed to live with you while you were under the impression that my castle had fallen to Bowser and that I need protecting. And I did some acting, as well," She finished, and Luigi thought that he detected a bit of guilt in her voice.

Mario was absolutely flabbergasted. He looked as though he had taken a blow to the head.

"So, all of that kissing, all of your feelings for me, all of this time, were… LIES?!" Mario was finally able to force himself to say the word.

"Yes Mario. After you betrayed me, I lost all feelings for you. Mario, to me, you were as hot as the water from the Titanic."

Mario was having spasms now. He plopped himself down on the ground and went into the fetal position. Peach glanced at Mario and Luigi wasn't been able to read her facial expression. She then turned back to Luigi with a wicked grin. She looked positively evil, as if she were the devil himself.

"You started all of this, Luigi, but now I'm going to finish it."

And she released his hand.


	19. Ch19:Our Finest Hour?

**A note from me: Well, this is it. I'm finally done. I've been doing this for, what, a year now? I'm gonna miss it... I poured my heart and soul into this story and now... _sniff_ I'M GONNA MISS ALL OF YOU GUYS! Alright, cool it wickedpirate666, just let them read the last and final chapter. And NO I don't talk to myself! And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for: enjoy! **

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" and "EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" were the only sounds that were heard over the roar of thunder. Mario sprinted over to edge of the tower. 

"LUIGI!!!" He called as he looked for his fallen brother. Luigi's screams had come to an abrupt stop- did he already hit the ground?

As tears started to force their way down Mario's cheeks, Peach cackled loudly. Could Luigi really have died?

"Finally! I have finally taken my revenge! He's dead!" Mario turned with blazing eyes at Peach through the rain.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Mario screamed at the top of his lungs. He fell to the floor, sobbing. Peach had absolutely no trouble in kicking the in-a-fetal-position-Mario over to the edge.

"You will go the same way your brother did!" Princess Toadstool cackled. And she shoved him over.

There was a horrible scream, but that stopped quite suddenly when Mario hit the ground. I can't believe it, but… the bad guys had actually won!

"YES!!! I'M FREE!" Peach screamed joyously. Hearing screams, Bowser came to.

"What happened?" Bowser asked, attempting to get to his feet.

"WE WON! THEY'RE DEAD!" Peach exclaimed to Bowser as she ran over to him.

"REALLY!?" Bowser shouted. And with no delay, the two kissed passionately-

Wait; stop the story for a second. You honestly don't think I'd let this happen, do you? If you said yes, then you must seriously look down on me. Screw Mario, do you really think I'd have Peach and Bowser fall in love? Heck no! Alright, rewind the story a bit, I'm getting out my pencil and eraser (well, more like my keyboard and the delete key) and changing a few microscopic details… continue reading, please, I'll start from the beginning…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" and "EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" were the only sounds that were heard over the roar of thunder. Mario sprinted over to edge of the tower.

"LUIGI!!!" He called as he looked for his fallen brother. Luigi's screams had come to an abrupt stop- did he already hit the ground?

As tears started to force their way down Mario's cheeks, Peach cackled loudly. Could Luigi really have died?

"Finally! I have finally taken my revenge! He's dead!" Mario turned with blazing eyes at Peach through the rain.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Our lone hero roared. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! PREPARE TO DIE!" Mario lunged at Peach and started blindly throwing punches.

"YOU-WILL-PAY-WITH-YOUR-LIFE!" With each word Mario spoke a brutal punch was dealt. He had taken her completely by surprise, and Peach was now flailing helplessly. The evil princess was able to steal a glance at Bowser in hopes of some assistance, but he remained motionless by the side.

"Mario, listen! We can be together now!" Peach begged weakly. Maybe she could try a psychological approach.

Mario stopped for a second, and Peach thought he was considering. But a dark look now shown on his face and he smacked her.

"We shall never be together. Ever. I would rather die than be with you." But he had stopped punching her and stood up. _What's he doing now? _Peach thought, frightened.

"But, you _can_ die the same murderous way that Luigi did."

Peach gasped. _Crap, this is it!_ She hadn't been prepared for Mario's reaction, and he was definitely out of hand now. He picked the thrashing Peach up and carried her over to the tower's edge. Mario was so focused on disposing of his brother's killer that he didn't notice the staircase door opening. _Luigi…_Mario thought sadly and painfully.

"Say goodbye, Princess Toadstool," Mario said menacingly, holding Peach over the edge. Nothing was going to stop him now.

And yet, something did.

"Mario!" A familiar voice shouted. Our red hero stopped dead in his tracks. _Was that Toad?_ Mario decided to ignore the voice and continue his dastardly deed.

"MARIO!" The voice called again. Mario realized that he wasn't just hearing things.

"Oh, what do you want, Toad? I'm gonna do it, she deserves-" Mario started as he turned around. But when he saw who was standing at the door, he dropped Peach off the ledge.

"LUIGI!!!" Mario screamed as he ran towards his brother. There he was with Toad standing at his side. Luigi held his arms out and let Mario barreled him over with his hug.

"I thought you… I can't believe… how…?" Mario asked Luigi happily. He was at a loss for words. His brother was alive!

"YOU'RE ALIVE?!?!" Peach's cracked voice called from aside the tower. Everyone turned to look at Peach who was attempting to climb up the tower's edge. She was hanging on by only her fingers.

"Yes, Peach. I am!" Luigi exclaimed triumphantly as he waltzed over to Peach. "Be careful about the minions you choose, Peach, because you never know where their loyalties lie…" All eyes were on Toad now.

"You?!" A joyful Mario and a furious Peach both asked.

Toad shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground in modesty.

"Peach, you…uh… you haven't been very nice to me the last few days and… well… it never sat right with me about what we did to our best friends, the Mario Brothers. I knew that your plan was to throw Luigi off the edge and I… I just couldn't let that happen… it was time for me to make a stand… I caught him when he fell by one of the windows…"

Peach was fuming.

"You… backstabbing… treacherous…little… BASTARD!" Peach shrieked. She was up onto the tower now, and the Mario Brothers both moved in front of Toad.

"You want him, you gotta go through us first," Luigi dared Peach.

"So be it," she retorted. She was about to dart towards our heroes, but they ran forward first. They both took one of her arms, and lifted her off the ground.

"You're coming with us, your highness. How does this sound for a jail sentence: eternity?"

Both brothers and Toad laughed as they carried Peach down the steps and down towards her own dungeon. Carrying a kicking and screaming princess down seven flights of steps wasn't easy, but Mario was so glad that he had Luigi back that he didn't care. Luigi was also extremely happy that he wasn't dead, but that's a bit obvious. Toad joked with the Mario Brothers the entire way, and things seemed to finally start getting better.

After Peach had been "stored", the Mario Brothers and their re-found friend Toad freed all of the toads in captivity. Afterwards, Luigi realized that they still hadn't taken care of Bowser. When they went to the top of the tower to fetch him, though, he was gone along with his flying machine.

"Rats!" Toad had exclaimed. But Mario and Luigi saw it as no biggie.

"Hey, what would we do for a living with Bowser gone? We'll nab him later," Mario said without a care. He and Luigi felt like they were on top of the world!

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER:

Mario and Luigi sat in their new home, resting, reminiscing, and finally getting to eat those milkshakes the size of Mario's head. God, had it been a busy year!

After they had freed all of the toads and Peach had been secured, everyone set to work on rebuilding Mushroom Kingdom. It was a lot of hard work, but they had finally built a replica of their previous town. And then, Luigi and Mario set to work on _their _new home. It was just as good as before with a few added pluses: an in-ground swimming pool, a hot tub, and a 54 inch flat screen TV. Yes, life was good.

And what became of Peach's castle? It became a museum, a historical building of all sorts of things. And if you went down into the castle's basement, you would get to see the soulless beast herself behind bars (of course under heavy security).

Mario and Luigi keep in touch with DK, but he went back to live in that jungle warp pipe that they had found last year so they really hadn't seen him in a while. But what became of Bowser, you ask?

The brothers had a pretty good idea where the Koopa King was, but they honestly didn't want to start another war with him just yet. And our heroes didn't think that they'd ever be able to go underground again anyway.

"Yes, I'm happy right here, Luigi," Mario sighed, pulling himself from his past memories.

"Yeah, me too bro and you know it. But I can't help but wonder when Bowser's going to come up with yet another moronic scheme that we'll have to put out of commission. After all, it's been a year."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out, Luigi. Only time will tell."

"Well, for right now, I'm happy with my hot tub and my milkshake the size of your head," Luigi said cheerfully.

"Amen to that!" Mario exclaimed.

Luigi then stood up and uttered the final words of this story: "I propose a toast: to the Mario Brothers, who will always stick together and prevail through all! And nobody, in all of Mushroom Kingdom, no princess that there is or was, is ever gonna bring us down!"

AND THEY BOTH LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! ... Or did they?

* * *

**I really hoped you liked the ending, I made Bowser mia (Missing In Action) so I could write on a whole new adventure if I wanted to. But I doubt I will. I also had the caps lock button pressed down for most of this story, as you can see. Well, I get this is it. Buh bye!**

**And now, for those closing credits!**

**CAST**

**Mario was played by himself**

**Luigi was played by himself**

**Peach was played by a donkey**

**Bowser was played by a penguin in a turtle costume**

**Toad was played by a mushroom**

**DK was played by himself**

**MORE STUFF ABOUT THE STORY**

**Director: wickedpirate666**

**Producer: wickedpirate666**

**Writer: wickedpirate666**

**Best Boy (even though I'm a girl): wickedpirate666 **

**Writing Supplies: wickedpirate666's dad who owns the computer**

**Props: wickedpirate666**

**Assistant to Mr. Luigi: wickedpirate666**

**Assistant to Mr. Mario: wickedpirate666**

**Animal Trainer/Controller/Briber: wickedpirate666 **

**Stunts: wickedpirate666**

**First Aid (God knows I needed it after all of those stunts): wickedpirate666**

**And now for the after credits clip that you can only read if you went through the credits like in the movies:**

Bowser sits in his lair, basically fried. Bandages cover him completely and a full recovery is doubted.

"So, boys," Bowser says to his three remaining guards who were too stupid to leave him (you might call it loyalty, I choose to call it stupidity). "Who wants to give me a massage? These bandages are killing me."

All three guards look at each other for a split second and then, "RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" They scramble towards the warp pipe and leave. The ruckus they cause while they're leaving causes an avalanche in the throne room and the ceiling collapses on a certain reptile/thing sitting on his throne.

"OWWWW! Guards, come back! I order you to come back! ... Aww poop, now what am I gonna do?"

**END CLIP!**


End file.
